marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Card Catalog: All
1= ExchangableWithSilverVibranium3.png|with silver Vibranium (Rare) |link=Vibranium LevelUpISO83.jpg|Level-Up ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up ISO-8 AbilityBoomISO83.jpg|Boom ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Ability Boom ISO-8 SecretAgentBlackWidow3.png|Agent Black Widow (Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow SecretAgentBlackWidow4.jpg|Agent Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow SecretAgentBlackWidow5.jpg|Agent Black Widow++ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow SecretAgentBlackWidow6.jpg|Agent Black Widow+++ (U Rare) |link=Secret Agent Black Widow ChosenOneJeanGrey3.jpg|One Jean Grey (Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey ChosenOneJeanGrey4.jpg|One Jean Grey+ (S Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey ChosenOneJeanGrey5.jpg|One Jean Grey++ (SS Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey ChosenOneJeanGrey6.jpg|One Jean Grey+++ (U Rare) |link=Chosen One Jean Grey FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman3.jpg|Forces Invisible Woman (Rare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman4.jpg|Forces Invisible Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman5.jpg|Forces Invisible Woman++ (SSRare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman FundamentalForcesInvisibleWoman6.jpg|Forces Invisible Woman+++ (U Rare) |link=Fundamental Forces Invisible Woman BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill3.jpg|Genius Commander Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill |-| 2= BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill4.jpg|Genius Commander Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill5.jpg|Genius Commander Maria Hill++ (SS Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill BeautifulGeniusCommanderMariaHill6.jpg|Genius Commander Maria Hill+++ (U Rare) |link=Beautiful Genius Commander Maria Hill ExtremisIronMan3.jpg|Extremis Iron Man (Rare) |link=Extremis Iron Man ExtremisIronMan4.jpg|Extremis Iron Man+ (S Rare) |link=Extremis Iron Man ExtremisIronMan5.jpg|Extremis Iron Man++ (SS Rare) |link=Extremis Iron Man ExtremisIronMan6.jpg|Extremis Iron Man+++ (U Rare) |link=Extremis Iron Man FreedomsFriendCaptainAmerica5.jpg|Friend Captain America+ (S Rare) |link=Freedoms Friend Captain America UptownTeamDaredevilAndLukeCage5.jpg|Team Daredevil and Luke Cage+ (SS Rare) |link=Uptown Team Daredevil and Luke Cage ShadowlandGhostRiderAndDaredevil6.jpg|Shadowland Ghost Rider and Daredevil+ (U Rare) |link=Shadowland Ghost Rider and Daredevil FirstFamilyFantasticFour5.jpg|Family Fantastic Four+ (SS Rare) |link=First Family Fantastic Four SerpentsNephewThorSpeed7V1.jpg|Nephew Thor+ (Legendary)|link=Serpents Nephew Thor (Speed) nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card)|link= SerpentsNephewThorBruiser7V1.jpg|Nephew Thor+ (Legendary)|link=Serpents Nephew Thor (Bruiser) nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card)|link= SerpentsNephewThorTactics7V1.jpg|Nephew Thor+ (Legendary)|link=Serpents Nephew Thor (Tactics) |-| 3= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card)|link= DeathlessWolverine3.jpg|Deathless Wolverine (Rare) |link=Deathless Wolverine DeathlessWolverine4.jpg|Deathless Wolverine+ (S Rare) |link=Deathless Wolverine AJingleAndATingleStocking3.jpg|Jingle and a Tingle Stocking (Rare) |link=A Jingle and a Tingle Stocking HoHoHoSpiderMan4.jpg|Ho Ho Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Ho Ho Ho Spider-Man SpringForwardPowerfulGreenHeroBox3.jpg|Forward Powerful Green Hero Box (Rare) |link=Box GotchaGoblinInTheBox4.jpg|Gotcha! Goblin-in-the-Box (S Rare) |link=Gotcha!_Goblin-in-the-Box LevelUpZekeIso83.jpg|Up Zeke ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Zeke ISO-8 LevelUpErnieISO83.jpg|Up Ernie ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Ernie ISO-8 LevelUpMargeISO83.jpg|Up Marge ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Marge ISO-8 PersonalLevelUpISO8.jpg|Level-Up Fragment ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Personal Level-Up Fragment ISO-8 LevelUpMagnusAISO83.jpg|Up Magnus A ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Magnus A ISO-8 LevelUpMagnusBISO83.jpg|Up Magnus B ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Magnus B ISO-8 LevelUpHeraldicISO83.jpg|Up Heraldic ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Heraldic ISO-8 LevelUpDevourerISO83.jpg|Up Devourer ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Devourer ISO-8 LevelUpArachnidISO83.jpg|Up Arachnid ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Arachnid ISO-8 |-| 4= LevelUpVenomousISO83.jpg|Up Venomous ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Venomous ISO-8 LevelUpLibertyISO83.jpg|Up Liberty ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Liberty ISO-8 LevelUpStarkSnarkISO83.jpg|Up Stark Snark ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Stark Snark ISO-8 LevelUpSneakyISO83.jpg|Up Sneaky ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Sneaky ISO-8 LevelUpParalyticISO83.jpg|Up Paralytic ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Paralytic ISO-8 LevelUpGobbleGobbleISO83.jpg|Up Gobble Gobble ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Gobble Gobble ISO-8 LevelUpStockingStufferISO83.jpg|Up Stocking Stuffer ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Stocking Stuffer ISO-8 LevelUpHeartShapedISO83.jpg|Up Heart-Shaped ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Level Up Heart-Shaped ISO-8 PersonalBoomFragmentISO83.jpg|Boom Fragment ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Personal Boom Fragment ISO-8 BoomBoomISO83.jpg|Boom ISO-8 (Rare) |link=Boom Boom ISO-8 SpeedCosmicCube6.jpg|Speed UR Cosmic Cube (U Rare)|link=Speed UR Cosmic Cube BruiserCosmicCube6.jpg|Bruiser UR Cosmic Cube (U Rare)|link=Bruiser UR Cosmic Cube TacticsCosmicCube6.jpg|Tactics UR Cosmic Cube (U Rare)|link=Tactics UR Cosmic Cube SpiderWoman1.jpg|Spider-Woman (Common) |link=Spider-Woman SpiderWoman2.jpg|Spider-Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Woman BlackCat1.jpg|Black Cat (Common) |link=Black Cat |-| 5= BlackCat2.jpg|Black Cat+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Cat Vulture1.jpg|Vulture (Common) |link=Vulture Vulture2.jpg|Vulture+ (Uncommon) |link=Vulture MsMarvel1.jpg|Ms. Marvel (Common) |link=Ms. Marvel MsMarvel2.jpg|Ms. Marvel+ (Uncommon) |link=Ms. Marvel HumanTorch1.jpg|Human Torch (Common) |link=Human Torch HumanTorch2.jpg|Human Torch+ (Uncommon) |link=Human Torch Sif1.jpg|Sif (Common) |link=Sif Sif2.jpg|Sif+ (Uncommon) |link=Sif Valkyrie1.jpg|Valkyrie (Common) |link=Valkyrie Valkyrie2.jpg|Valkyrie+ (Uncommon) |link=Valkyrie Mockingbird1.jpg|Mockingbird (Common) |link=Mockingbird Mockingbird2.jpg|Mockingbird+ (Uncommon) |link=Mockingbird Tigra1.jpg|Tigra (Common) |link=Tigra Tigra2.jpg|Tigra+ (Uncommon) |link=Tigra Wasp1.jpg|Wasp (Common) |link=Wasp |-| 6= Wasp2.jpg|Wasp+ (Uncommon) |link=Wasp Iceman1.jpg|Iceman (Common) |link=Iceman Iceman2.jpg|Iceman+ (Uncommon) |link=Iceman SonOfTheNexusSpeed1.jpg|of the Nexus Speed (Common) |link=Son of the Nexus Speed SonOfTheNexusSpeed2.jpg|of the Nexus Speed+ (Uncommon) |link=Son of the Nexus Speed Angel1.jpg|Angel (Common) |link=Angel Angel2.jpg|Angel+ (Uncommon) |link=Angel KrimmonsHostDoctorSpectrum1.jpg|Host Doctor Spectrum (Common) |link=Krimmons Host Doctor Spectrum KrimmonsHostDoctorSpectrum2.jpg|Host Doctor Spectrum+ (Uncommon) |link=Krimmons Host Doctor Spectrum ChildOfDestinyHellcat1.jpg|of Destiny Hellcat (Common) |link=Child of Destiny Hellcat ChildOfDestinyHellcat2.jpg|of Destiny Hellcat+ (Uncommon) |link=Child of Destiny Hellcat SavageGuardianKaZar1.jpg|Guardian Ka-Zar (Common)|link=Savage Guardian Ka-Zar SavageGuardianKaZar2.jpg|Guardian Ka-Zar+ (Uncommon)|link=Savage Guardian Ka-Zar CounterForceNightThrasher1.jpg|Force Night Thrasher (Common)|link=Counter Force Night Thrasher CounterForceNightThrasher2.jpg|Force Night Thrasher+ (Uncommon)|link=Counter Force Night Thrasher HandCo-FounderSasaki1.jpg|Co-Founder Sasaki (Common)|link=Hand Co-Founder Sasaki |-| 7= HandCo-FounderSasaki2.jpg|Co-Founder Sasaki+ (Uncommon)|link=Hand Co-Founder Sasaki SpiderMan2.jpg|Spider-Man (Uncommon) |link=Spider-Man SpiderMan3.jpg|Spider-Man+ (Rare) |link=Spider-Man SilkSpiderSpiderWoman2.jpg|Spider Spider-Woman (Uncommon) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman SilkSpiderSpiderWoman3.jpg|Spider Spider-Woman+ (Rare) |link=Silk Spider Spider-Woman SignOfBadLuckBlackCat2.png|of Bad Luck Black Cat (Uncommon) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat SignOfBadLuckBlackCat3.png|of Bad Luck Black Cat+ (Rare) |link=Sign of Bad Luck Black Cat Storm2.jpg|Storm (Uncommon) |link=Storm Storm3.png|Storm+ (Rare) |link=Storm Sabretooth2.png|Sabretooth (Uncommon) |link=Sabretooth Sabretooth3.png|Sabretooth+ (Rare) |link=Sabretooth Daredevil2.jpg|Daredevil (Uncommon) |link=Daredevil Daredevil3.png|Daredevil+ (Rare) |link=Daredevil GhostRider2.png|Ghost Rider (Unommon) |link=Ghost Rider GhostRider3.jpg|Ghost Rider+ (Rare) |link=Ghost Rider Blade2.jpg|Blade (Uncommon) |link=Blade |-| 8= Blade3.jpg|Blade+ (Rare) |link=Blade Nova2.jpg|Nova (Uncommon) |link=Nova Nova3.png|Nova+ (Rare) |link=Nova Archangel2.jpg|Archangel (Uncommon) |link=Archangel Archangel3.jpg|Archangel+ (Rare) |link=Archangel Nighthawk2.jpg|Nighthawk (Uncommon) |link=Nighthawk Nighthawk3.jpg|Nighthawk+ (Rare) |link=Nighthawk Hulkling2.jpg|Hulkling (Uncommon) |link=Hulkling Hulkling3.jpg|Hulkling+ (Rare) |link=Hulkling DarkReignMoonStone2.jpg|Reign Moon Stone (Uncommon) |link=Dark Reign Moon Stone DarkReignMoonStone3.jpg|Reign Moon Stone+ (Rare) |link=Dark Reign Moon Stone HumanTopWhirlwind2.jpg|Top Whirlwind (Uncommon) |link=Top Whirlwind HumanTopWhirlwind3.jpg|Top Whirlwind+ (Rare) |link=Top Whirlwind BlindingSpeedQuicksilver2.jpg|Speed Quicksilver (Uncommon)|link=Blinding Speed Quicksilver BlindingSpeedQuicksilver3.jpg|Speed Quicksilver+ (Rare)|link=Blinding Speed Quicksilver FireHeartPuma2.jpg|Heart Puma (Uncommon)|link=Fire Heart Puma |-| 9= FireHeartPuma3.jpg|Heart Puma+ (Rare)|link=Fire Heart Puma ComebackJolt2.jpg|Comeback Jolt (Uncommon)|link=Comeback Jolt ComebackJolt3.jpg|Comeback Jolt+ (Rare)|link=Comeback Jolt Mystique3.jpg|Mystique (Rare) |link=Mystique Mystique4.jpg|Mystique+ (S Rare) |link=Mystique X233.jpg|X-23 (Rare) |link=X-23 X234.jpg|X-23+ (S Rare) |link=X-23 QueenOfLightningStorm3.jpg|of Lightning Storm (Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm QueenOfLightningStorm4.jpg|of Lightning Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Queen of Lightning Storm InfiniteLawyerDaredevil3.jpg|Lawyer Daredevil (Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil InfiniteLawyerDaredevil4.jpg|Lawyer Daredevil+ (S Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer Daredevil BallOfFireHumanTorch3.png|of Fire Human Torch (Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch BallOfFireHumanTorch4.jpg|of Fire Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Ball of Fire Human Torch NovaCorpsNova3.jpg|Corps Nova (Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova NovaCorpsNova4.jpg|Corps Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Nova Corps Nova Morbius3.png|Morbius (Rare) |link=Morbius |-| 10= Morbius4.jpg|Morbius+ (S Rare) |link=Morbius GreenGoblin3.png|Green Goblin (Rare) |link=Green Goblin GreenGoblin4.jpg|Green Goblin+ (S Rare) |link=Green Goblin MariaHill3.jpg|Maria Hill (Rare) |link=Maria Hill MariaHill4.jpg|Maria Hill+ (S Rare) |link=Maria Hill WindRiderStorm3.jpg|Wind-Rider Storm (Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm WindRiderStorm4.jpg|Wind-Rider Storm+ (S Rare) |link=Wind Rider Storm Magik3.jpg|Magik (Rare) |link=Magik Magik4.jpg|Magik+ (S Rare) |link=Magik RedInTheLedgerBlackWidow3.jpg|in the Ledger Black Widow (Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow RedInTheLedgerBlackWidow4.jpg|in the Ledger Black Widow+ (S Rare) |link=Red in the Ledger Black Widow MatchstickJohnnyHumanTorch3.jpg|Johnny Human Torch (Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch MatchstickJohnnyHumanTorch4.jpg|Johnny Human Torch+ (S Rare) |link=Matchstick Johnny Human Torch FickleFortuneBlackCat3.jpg|Fortune Black Cat (Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat FickleFortuneBlackCat4.jpg|Fortune Black Cat+ (S Rare) |link=Fickle Fortune Black Cat StarjammerMsMarvel3.jpg|Starjammer Ms. Marvel (Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel |-| 11= StarjammerMsMarvel4.jpg|Starjammer Ms. Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=Starjammer Ms. Marvel ShieldMaidenSif3.jpg|Maiden Sif (Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif ShieldMaidenSif4.jpg|Maiden Sif+ (S Rare) |link=Shield Maiden Sif DoubleLifeSpiderWoman3.jpg|Life Spider-Woman (Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman DoubleLifeSpiderWoman4.jpg|Life Spider-Woman (S Rare) |link=Double Life Spider-Woman JungleFighterShannaTheSheDevil3.jpg|Fighter Shanna the She-Devil (Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil JungleFighterShannaTheSheDevil4.jpg|Fighter Shanna the She-Devil+ (S Rare) |link=Jungle Fighter Shanna the She Devil NewProtectorQuasar3.jpg|Protector Quasar (Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar NewProtectorQuasar4.jpg|Protector Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=New Protector Quasar OffspringCarnage3.jpg|Offspring Carnage (Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage OffspringCarnage4.jpg|Offspring Carnage+ (S Rare) |link=Offspring Carnage SpiritOfVengeanceGhostRider3.jpg|of Vengeance Ghost Rider (Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider SpiritOfVengeanceGhostRider4.png|of Vengeance Ghost Rider+ (S Rare) |link=Spirit of Vengeance Ghost Rider RuleBritanniaCaptainBritain3.jpg|Britannia Captain Britain (Rare) |link=Rule Britannia Captain Britain RuleBritanniaCaptainBritain4.jpg|Britannia Captain Britain+ (S Rare) |link=Rule Britannia Captain Britain DeepFreezeIceman3.jpg|Freeze Iceman (Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman |-| 12= DeepFreezeIceman4.jpg|Freeze Iceman+ (S Rare) |link=Deep Freeze Iceman EscortOfSoulsValkyrie3.jpg|of Souls Valkyrie (Rare) |link=Escort of Souls Valkyrie EscortOfSoulsValkyrie4.jpg|of Souls Valkyrie+ (Special Rare) |link=Escort of Souls Valkyrie GoodBrotherWonderMan3.jpg|Brother Wonder Man (Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man GoodBrotherWonderMan4.jpg|Brother Wonder Man (S Rare) |link=Good Brother Wonder Man ReptilianHungerLizard3.jpg|Hunger Lizard (Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard ReptilianHungerLizard4.jpg|Hunger Lizard+ (S Rare) |link=Reptilian Hunger Lizard CheyarafimAngel3.jpg|Cheyarafim Angel (Rare) |link=Cheyarafim Angel CheyarafimAngel4.jpg|Cheyarafim Angel+ (S Rare) |link=Cheyarafim Angel KineticSpeedball3.jpg|Kinetic Speedball (Rare) |link=Kinectic Speedball KineticSpeedball4.jpg|Kinetic Speedball+ (S Rare) |link=Kinectic Speedball SwashbucklingNightcrawler3.jpg|Swashbuckling Nightcrawler (Rare) |link=Swashbuckling Nightcrawler SwashbucklingNightcrawler4.jpg|Swashbuckling Nightcrawler+ (S Rare) |link=Swashbuckling Nightcrawler OlderAndWiserVulture3.jpg|and Wiser Vulture (Rare) |link=Older and Wiser Vulture OlderAndWiserVulture4.jpg|and Wiser Vulture+ (S Rare) |link=Older and Wiser Vulture nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link= |-| 13= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= KeystoneQuadrantGuardianRocketRaccoon3.jpg|Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon (Rare) |link=Keystone Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon KeystoneQuadrantGuardianRocketRaccoon4.jpg|Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon+ (S Rare) |link=Keystone Quadrant Guardian Rocket Raccoon HorsemanArchangel3.jpg|Horseman Archangel (Rare) |link=Horseman Archangel HorsemanArchangel4.jpg|Horseman Archangel+ (S Rare) |link=Horseman Archangel YoungThunderboltJolt3.jpg|Thunderbolt Jolt (Rare) |link=Young Thunderbolt Jolt YoungThunderboltJolt4.jpg|Thunderbolt Jolt+ (S Rare) |link=Young Thunderbolt Jolt AnyaCorazonSpiderGirl3.jpg|Corazon Spider-Girl (Rare) |link=Anya Corazon Spider-Girl AnyaCorazonSpiderGirl4.jpg|Corazon Spider-Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Anya Corazon Spider-Girl MorlockSurvivorMarrow3.png|Survivor Marrow (Rare) |link=Morlock Survivor Marrow MorlockSurvivorMarrow4.jpg|Survivor Marrow+ (S Rare) |link=Morlock Survivor Marrow SuperSoldierMockingbird3.jpg|Soldier Mockingbird (Rare) |link=Super Soldier Mockingbird SuperSoldierMockingbird4.jpg|Soldier Mockingbird+ (S Rare) |link=Super Soldier Mockingbird SurgeonDoctorSpectrum3.jpg|Surgeon Doctor Spectrum (Rare) |link=Surgeon Doctor Spectrum SurgeonDoctorSpectrum4.jpg|Surgeon Doctor Spectrum+ (S Rare) |link=Surgeon Doctor Spectrum SecretWarriorNickFury3.jpg|Warrior Nick Fury (Rare) |link=Secret Warrior Nick Fury |-| 14= SecretWarriorNickFury4.jpg|Warrior Nick Fury+ (S Rare) |link=Secret Warrior Nick Fury BrightEyedSquirrelGirl3.jpg|Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl (Rare) |link=Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl BrightEyedSquirrelGirl4.jpg|Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Bright-Eyed Squirrel Girl ScreamingMimiSongbird3.jpg|Mimi Songbird (Rare) |link=Screaming Mimi Songbird ScreamingMimiSongbird4.jpg|Mimi Songbird+ (S Rare) |link=Screaming Mimi Songbird AlienatedX233.jpg|Alienated X-23 (Rare) |link=Alienated X-23 AlienatedX234.jpg|Alienated X-23+ (S Rare) |link=Alienated X-23 CanadianStarNorthstar3.jpg|Star Northstar (Rare) |link=Canadian Star Northstar CanadianStarNorthstar4.jpg|Star Northstar+ (S Rare) |link=Canadian Star Northstar MarvelManQuasar3.jpg|Man Quasar (Rare) |link=Marvel Man Quasar MarvelManQuasar4.jpg|Man Quasar+ (S Rare) |link=Marvel Man Quasar BlastOffNova3.jpg|Off Nova (Rare) |link=Blast Off Nova BlastOffNova4.jpg|Off Nova+ (S Rare) |link=Blast Off Nova UniPowerCaptainUniverse3.jpg|Uni-Power Captain Universe (Rare) |link=Uni-Power Captain Universe UniPowerCaptainUniverse4.jpg|Uni-Power Captain Universe+ (S Rare) |link=Uni-Power Captain Universe LeadGuardianStarLord3.jpg|Guardian Star-Lord (Rare) |link=Lead Guardian Star-Lord |-| 15= LeadGuardianStarLord4.jpg|Guardian Star-Lord+ (S Rare) |link=Lead Guardian Star-Lord DarkAvengerMoonstone3.jpg|Avenger Moonstone (Rare) |link=Dark Avenger Moonstone DarkAvengerMoonstone4.jpg|Avenger Moonstone+ (S Rare) |link=Dark Avenger Moonstone SWORDLeaderAbigail3.jpg|Leader Abigail (Rare) |link=S.W.O.R.D. Leader Abigail SWORDLeaderAbigail4.jpg|Leader Abigail+ (S Rare) |link=S.W.O.R.D. Leader Abigail SurvivorHyperion3.jpg|Survivor Hyperion (Rare) |link=Survivor Hyperion SurvivorHyperion4.jpg|Survivor Hyperion+ (S Rare) |link=Survivor Hyperion FXWizardMysterio3.jpg|Wizard Mysterio (Rare) |link=FX Wizard Mysterio FXWizardMysterio4.jpg|Wizard Mysterio+ (S Rare) |link=FX Wizard Mysterio SpiderSocietySpiderGirl3.jpg|Society Spider-Girl (Rare) |link=Spider Society Spider-Girl SpiderSocietySpiderGirl4.jpg|Society Spider-Girl+ (S Rare) |link=Spider Society Spider-Girl FreeAgentSpiderMan3.jpg|Agent Spider-Man (Rare) |link=Free Agent Spider-Man FreeAgentSpiderMan4.jpg|Agent Spider-Man+ (S Rare) |link=Free Agent Spider-Man XWomenStorm3.jpg|X-Women Storm (Rare) |link=X-Women Storm XWomenStorm4.jpg|X-Women Storm+ (S Rare) |link=X-Women Storm ResurrectedLionheart3.jpg|Resurrected Lionheart (Rare) |link=Resurrected Lionheart |-| 16= ResurrectedLionheart4.jpg|Resurrected Lionheart+ (S Rare) |link=Resurrected Lionheart ResistanceFighterNightThrasher3.jpg|Fighter Night Thrasher (Rare) |link=Resistance Fighter Night Thrasher ResistanceFighterNightThrasher4.jpg|Fighter Night Thrasher+ (S Rare) |link=Resistance Fighter Night Thrasher SmilodonZabu3.jpg|Smilodon Zabu (Rare) |link=Smilodon Zabu SmilodonZabu4.jpg|Smilodon Zabu+ (S Rare) |link=Smilodon Zabu ManicMondayDeadpool3.jpg|Monday Deadpool (Rare) |link=Manic Monday Deadpool ManicMondayDeadpool4.jpg|Monday Deadpool+ (S Rare) |link=Manic Monday Deadpool ApolloAnthem3.jpg|Apollo Anthem (Rare)|link=Apollo Anthem ApolloAnthem4.jpg|Apollo Anthem+ (S Rare)|link=Apollo Anthem RockandRollIcarus3.jpg|and Roll Icarus (Rare)|link=Rock and Roll Icarus RockandRollIcarus4.jpg|and Roll Icarus+ (S Rare)|link=Rock and Roll Icarus IfItWasntforBadLuckBlackCat3.jpg|It Wasn’t For Bad Luck… Black Cat (Rare)|link=If It Wasn't for Bad Luck… Black Cat IfItWasntforBadLuckBlackCat4.jpg|It Wasn’t For Bad Luck… Black Cat+ (S Rare)|link=If It Wasn't for Bad Luck… Black Cat MaverickAgentZero3.jpg|Maverick Agent Zero (Rare)|link=Maverick Agent Zero MaverickAgentZero4.jpg|Maverick Agent Zero+ (S Rare)|link=Maverick Agent Zero HerooftheFlockLockheed3.jpg|of the Flock Lockheed (Rare)|link=Hero of the Flock Lockheed |-| 17= HerooftheFlockLockheed4.jpg|of the Flock Lockheed+ (S Rare)|link=Hero of the Flock Lockheed BlackHoleSurvivorGravity3.jpg|Hole Survivor Gravity (Rare)|link=Black Hole Survivor Gravity BlackHoleSurvivorGravity4.jpg|Hole Survivor Gravity+ (S Rare)|link=Black Hole Survivor Gravity MephitisoidHepzibah3.jpg|Mephitisoid Hepzibah (Rare)|link=Mephitisoid Hepzibah MephitisoidHepzibah4.jpg|Mephitisoid Hepzibah+ (S Rare)|link=Mephitisoid Hepzibah WeaponofMassDestructionSentry3.jpg|Of Mass Destruction Sentry (Rare)|link=Weapon Of Mass Destruction Sentry WeaponofMassDestructionSentry4.jpg|Of Mass Destruction Sentry+ (S Rare)|link=Weapon Of Mass Destruction Sentry PixieDustPixie3.jpg|Dust Pixie (Rare)|link=Pixie Dust Pixie PixieDustPixie4.jpg|Dust Pixie+ (S Rare)|link=Pixie Dust Pixie FightingforHomeSpiderMan3.jpg|for Home Spider-Man (Rare)|link=Fighting for Home Spider-Man nocard.jpg|for Home Spider-Man+ (S Rare)|link=Fighting for Home Spider-Man DellRuskRedSkull3.jpg|Rusk Red Skull (Rare)|link=Dell Rusk Red Skull DellRuskRedSkull4.jpg|Rusk Red Skull+ (S Rare)|link=Dell Rusk Red Skull BallerinaBlackWidow3.jpg|Ballerina Black Widow (Rare)|link=Ballerina Black Widow BallerinaBlackWidow4.jpg|Ballerina Black Widow+ (S Rare)|link=Ballerina Black Widow SeeingDoubleKazar3.jpg|Double Ka-zar (Rare)|link=Seeing Double Ka-zar |-| 18= SeeingDoubleKazar4.jpg|Double Ka-zar+ (S Rare)|link=Seeing Double Ka-zar nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= AliasJewelJessicaJones3.jpg|Jewel Jessica Jones (Rare)|link=Alias Jewel Jessica Jones AliasJewelJessicaJones4.jpg|Jewel Jessica Jones+ (S Rare)|link=Alias Jewel Jessica Jones SpiderWebSpiderMan4.jpg|Web Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man SpiderWebSpiderMan5.jpg|Web Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Spider Web Spider-Man FireBlastHumanTorch4.png|Blast The Human Torch (S Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch FireBlastHumanTorch5.jpg|Blast The Human Torch+ (SS Rare) |link=Fire Blast Human Torch VampireHunterBlade4.jpg|Hunter Blade (S Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade VampireHunterBlade5.jpg|Hunter Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Vampire Hunter Blade ClonedEliminatorX234.png|Eliminator X-23 (S Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 ClonedEliminatorX235.jpg|Eliminator X-23+ (SS Rare) |link=Cloned Eliminator X-23 CenturionNovaPrimeNova4.jpg|Nova-Prime Nova (S Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova CenturionNovaPrimeNova5.jpg|Nova-Prime Nova+ (SS Rare) |link=Centurion Nova Prime Nova NovemberFoxtrotNickFury4.jpg|Foxtrot Nick Fury (S Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury |-| 19= NovemberFoxtrotNickFury5.jpg|Foxtrot Nick Fury+ (SS Rare) |link=November Foxtrot Nick Fury LeopardessTigra4.jpg|Leopardess Tigra (S Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra LeopardessTigra5.jpg|Leopardess Tigra+ (SS Rare) |link=Leopardess Tigra ShapeshifterAssassinMystique4.jpg|Assassin Mystique (S Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique ShapeshifterAssassinMystique5.jpg|Assassin Mystique+ (SS Rare) |link=Shapeshifter Assassin Mystique SlasherSabretooth4.jpg|Slasher Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth SlasherSabretooth5.jpg|Slasher Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Slasher Sabretooth MasterAndCommanderRedSkull4.jpg|and Commander Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull MasterAndCommanderRedSkull5.jpg|and Commander Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Master and Commander Red Skull SecretVeteranArachne4.jpg|Veteran Arachne (S Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne SecretVeteranArachne5.jpg|Veteran Arachne+ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Veteran Arachne RoseRedBlackWidow4.jpg|Red Black Widow (S Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow RoseRedBlackWidow5.jpg|Red Black Widow+ (SS Rare) |link=Rose Red Black Widow ProtectorOfHellsKitchenDareDevil4.jpg|of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil (S Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil ProtectorOfHellsKitchenDareDevil5.jpg|of Hell's Kitchen DareDevil+ (SS Rare) |link=Protector of Hells Kitchen Daredevil VoidWarriorSentry4.jpg|Warrior Sentry (S Rare) |link=Void Warrior Sentry |-| 20= VoidWarriorSentry5.jpg|Warrior Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Void Warrior Sentry SavageLeaderSauron4.jpg|Leader Sauron (S Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron SavageLeaderSauron5.jpg|Leader Sauron+ (SS Rare) |link=Savage Leader Sauron VengefulSabretooth4.jpg|Vengeful Sabretooth (S Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth VengefulSabretooth5.jpg|Vengeful Sabretooth+ (SS Rare) |link=Vengeful Sabretooth MercWithAMouthDeadpool4.jpg|with a Mouth Deadpool (S Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool MercWithAMouthDeadpool5.jpg|with a Mouth Deadpool+ (SS Rare) |link=Merc with a Mouth Deadpool PixieWasp4.jpg|Pixie Wasp (S Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp PixieWasp5.jpg|Pixie Wasp+ (SS Rare) |link=Pixie Wasp SplitPersonalityGreenGoblin4.jpg|Personality Green Goblin (S Rare) |link=Split Personality Green Goblin SplitPersonalityGreenGoblin5.jpg|Personality Green Goblin+ (SS Rare) |link=Split Personality Green Goblin TaintedSoulHellcat4.jpg|Soul Hellcat (S Rare) |link=Tainted Soul Hellcat TaintedSoulHellcat5.jpg|Soul Hellcat+ (SS Rare) |link=Tainted Soul Hellcat DarkchildeMagik4.jpg|Darkchilde Magik (S Rare) |link=Darkchilde Magik DarkchildeMagik5.jpg|Darkchilde Magik+ (SS Rare) |link=Darkchilde Magik ShirYdrnTalonisTalon4.jpg|Ydrn Talonis Talon (S Rare) |link=Shir Ydrn Talonis Talon |-| 21= ShirYdrnTalonisTalon5.jpg|Ydrn Talonis Talon+ (SS Rare) |link=Shir Ydrn Talonis Talon AscendedScarletSpider4.jpg|Ascended Scarlet Spider (S Rare) |link=Ascended Scarlet Spider AscendedScarletSpider5.jpg|Ascended Scarlet Spider+ (SS Rare) |link=Ascended Scarlet Spider MultiplePersonalityMoonstone4.jpg|Personality Moonstone (S Rare) |link=Multiple Personality Moonstone MultiplePersonalityMoonstone5.jpg|Personality Moonstone+ (SS Rare) |link=Multiple Personality Moonstone PrecursorFallenOne4.jpg|Precursor Fallen One (S Rare) |link=Precursor Fallen One PrecursorFallenOne5.jpg|Precursor Fallen One+ (SS Rare) |link=Precursor Fallen One MidnightSonBlade4.jpg|Son Blade (S Rare) |link=Midnight Son Blade MidnightSonBlade5.jpg|Son Blade+ (SS Rare) |link=Midnight Son Blade SymbioteInsanityCarnage4.jpg|Symbiote Insanity] Carnage (S Rare) |link=Symbiote Insanity Carnage SymbioteInsanityCarnage5.jpg|Symbiote Insanity] Carnage+ (SS Rare) |link=Symbiote Insanity Carnage RegalStorm4.jpg|Regal Storm (S Rare) |link=Regal Storm RegalStorm5.jpg|Regal Storm+ (SS Rare) |link=Regal Storm BiochemGeniusMorbius4.jpg|Genius Morbius (S Rare) |link=Biochem Genius Morbius BiochemGeniusMorbius5.jpg|Genius Morbius+ (SS Rare) |link=Biochem Genius Morbius WorthySif4.jpg|Worthy Sif (S Rare) |link=Worthy Sif |-| 22= WorthySif5.png|Worthy Sif+ (SS Rare) |link=Worthy Sif SplitPersonalitySentry4.jpg|Personality Sentry (S Rare) |link=Split Personality Sentry SplitPersonalitySentry5.jpg|Personality Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Split Personality Sentry BlindingPhoton4.jpg|Blinding Photon (S Rare) |link=Blinding Photon BlindingPhoton5.jpg|Blinding Photon+ (SS Rare) |link=Blinding Photon ExcaliburCaptainBritain4.jpg|Excalibur Captain Britain (S Rare) |link=Excalibur Captain Britain ExcaliburCaptainBritain5.jpg|Excalibur Captain Britain+ (SS Rare) |link=Excalibur Captain Britain SurvivorRedSkull4.jpg|Survivor Red Skull (S Rare) |link=Survivor Red Skull SurvivorRedSkull5.jpg|Survivor Red Skull+ (SS Rare) |link=Survivor Red Skull PilotRocketRaccoon4.jpg|Pilot Rocket Raccoon (S Rare) |link=Pilot Rocket Raccoon PilotRocketRaccoon5.jpg|Pilot Rocket Raccoon+ (SS Rare) |link=Pilot Rocket Raccoon DeathGlowValkyrie4.jpg|Death-Glow Valkyrie (S Rare) |link=Death-Glow Valkyrie DeathGlowValkyrie5.jpg|Death-Glow Valkyrie+ (SS Rare) |link=Death-Glow Valkyrie LonerSpiderMan4.jpg|Loner Spider-Man (S Rare) |link=Loner Spider-Man LonerSpiderMan5.jpg|Loner Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Loner Spider-Man SurpriseSurpriseOrnament4.jpg|Surprise... Ornament (S Rare) |link=Surprise, Surprise... Ornament |-| 23= SurpriseSurpriseSpiderMan5.jpg|Surprise... Spider-Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Surprise, Surprise... Ornament SavageProtectressShannaTheSheDevil4.jpg|Protectress Shanna The She-Devil (S Rare) |link=Savage Protectress Shanna The She-Devil SavageProtectressShannaTheSheDevil5.jpg|Protectress Shanna The She-Devil+ (SS Rare) |link=Savage Protectress Shanna The She-Devil UnstableSentry4.jpg|Unstable Sentry (S Rare) |link=Unstable Sentry UnstableSentry5.jpg|Unstable Sentry+ (SS Rare) |link=Unstable Sentry HuntressSilverSable4.jpg|Huntress Silver Sable (S Rare) |link=Huntress Silver Sable HuntressSilverSable5.jpg|Huntress Silver Sable+ (SS Rare) |link=Huntress Silver Sable SkrullHunterKaZar4.jpg|Hunter Ka-Zar (S Rare) |link=Skrull Hunter Ka-Zar SkrullHunterKaZar5.jpg|Hunter Ka-Zar+ (SS Rare) |link=Skrull Hunter Ka-Zar LethalLegionWonderMan4.jpg|Legion Wonder Man (S Rare)|link=Lethal Legion Wonder Man LethalLegionWonderMan5.jpg|Legion Wonder Man+ (SS Rare)|link=Lethal Legion Wonder Man CosmicDemonDragonOfTheMoon4.jpg|Demon Dragon Of The Moon (S Rare)|link=Cosmic Demon Dragon Of The Moon CosmicDemonDragonOfTheMoon5.jpg|Demon Dragon Of The Moon+ (SS Rare)|link=Cosmic Demon Dragon Of The Moon AbsoluteZeroIceman4.jpg|Zero Iceman (S Rare) |link=Absolute Zero Iceman AbsoluteZeroIceman5.jpg|Zero Iceman+ (SS Rare) |link=Absolute Zero Iceman WhistleblowerSpiderMan4.jpg|Whistleblower Spider-Man (S Rare)|link=Whistleblower Spider-Man |-| 24= WhistleblowerSpiderMan5.jpg|Whistleblower Spider-Man+ (SS Rare)|link=Whistleblower Spider-Man DarkMarvelMoonstone4.jpg|Marvel Moonstone (S Rare)|link=Dark Marvel Moonstone DarkMarvelMoonstone5.jpg|Marvel Moonstone+ (SS Rare)|link=Dark Marvel Moonstone ExiledtoEarthLockheed4.jpg|to Earth Lockheed (S Rare)|link=Exiled to Earth Lockheed ExiledtoEarthLockheed5.jpg|to Earth Lockheed+ (SS Rare)|link=Exiled to Earth Lockheed ExUranianMarvelBoy4.jpg|Ex-Uraniun Marvel Boy (S Rare)|link=Ex-Uranian Marvel Boy ExUranianMarvelBoy5.jpg|Ex-Uraniun Marvel Boy+ (SS Rare)|link=Ex-Uranian Marvel Boy ChairmanAngel4.jpg|Chairman Angel (S Rare)|link=Chairman Angel ChairmanAngel5.jpg|Chairman Angel+ (SS Rare)|link=Chairman Angel NorthCarolinaChampionsUFoes4.jpg|Carolina Champions U-Foes (S Rare)|link=North Carolina Champions U-Foes NorthCarolinaChampionsUFoes5.jpg|Carolina Champions U-Foes+ (SS Rare)|link=North Carolina Champions U-Foes NinjaFighterShang-Chi4.jpg|Fighter Shang-Chi (S Rare)|link=Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi nocard.jpg|Fighter Shang-Chi+ (SS Rare)|link=Ninja Fighter Shang-Chi HandAgentLadyBullseye4.jpg|Agent Lady Bullseye (S Rare)|link=Hand Agent Lady Bullseye HandAgentLadyBullseye5.jpg|Agent Lady Bullseye+ (SS Rare)|link=Hand Agent Lady Bullseye GreithothAbsorbingMan4.jpg|Greithoth Absorbing Man (S Rare)|link=Greithoth Absorbing Man |-| 25= GreithothAbsorbingMan5.jpg|Greithoth Absorbing Man+ (SS Rare)|link=Greithoth Absorbing Man FatefulChoiceLionheart4.jpg|Choice Lionheart (S Rare)|link=Fateful Choice Lionheart nocard.jpg|Choice Lionheart+ (SS Rare)|link=Fateful Choice Lionheart RadarSensesDaredevil5.jpg|Senses Daredevil (SS Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil RadarSensesDaredevil6.png|Senses Daredevil+ (U Rare) |link=Radar Senses Daredevil HellFireGhostRider5.png|HellFire Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider HellFireGhostRider6.png|HellFire Ghost Rider+ (U Rare) |link=HellFire Ghost Rider KreeHonorMsMarvel5.jpg|Honor Ms. Marvel (SS Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel KreeHonorMsMarvel6.jpg|Honor Ms. Marvel+ (U Rare) |link=Kree Honor Ms. Marvel PhoenixForce5.jpg|Phoenix Force (SS Rare) |link=Phoenix Force PhoenixForce6.jpg|Phoenix Force+ (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Force WickedBadLuckBlackCat5.jpg|Bad Luck Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat WickedBadLuckBlackCat6.jpg|Bad Luck Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Wicked Bad Luck Black Cat Annihilus5.jpg|Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=Annihilus Annihilus6.jpg|Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=Annihilus GreatResponsibilitySpiderMan5.jpg|Responsibility Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man |-| 26= GreatResponsibilitySpiderMan6.jpg|Responsibility Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Great Responsibility Spider-Man HellBikeGhostRider5.jpg|Bike Ghost Rider (SS Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider HellBikeGhostRider6.jpg|Bike Ghost Rider (U Rare) |link=Hell Bike Ghost Rider WallCrawlerSpiderMan5.jpg|Wall-Crawler Spider-Man (SS Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man WallCrawlerSpiderMan6.jpg|Wall-Crawler Spider-Man+ (U Rare) |link=Wall Crawler Spider-Man SpiderCloneScarletSpider5.jpg|Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider (SS Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider SpiderCloneScarletSpider6.jpg|Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider+ (U Rare) |link=Spider-Clone Scarlet Spider WeaponX235.jpg|Weapon X-23 (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 WeaponX236.jpg|Weapon X-23+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X-23 PlasmaSculptureFirstHumanTorch5.jpg|Sculpture First Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch PlasmaSculptureFirstHumanTorch6.jpg|Sculpture First Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Plasma Sculpture First Human Torch SecretAvengerNova5.jpg|Avenger Nova (SS Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova SecretAvengerNova6.jpg|Avenger Nova+ (U Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Nova GunsBlazingRocketRacoon5.jpg|Blazing Rocket Raccoon (SS Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon GunsBlazingRocketRaccoon6.jpg|Blazing Rocket Raccoon+ (U Rare) |link=Guns Blazing Rocket Raccoon WeatherFrontStorm5.jpg|Front Storm (SS Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm |-| 27= WeatherFrontStorm6.jpg|Front Storm+ (U Rare) |link=Weather Front Storm WeaponXDeadpool5.jpg|X Deadpool (SS Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool WeaponXDeadpool6.png|X Deadpool+ (U Rare) |link=Weapon X Deadpool SeparationAnxietyCarnage5.jpg|Anxiety Carnage (SS Rare) |link=Separation Anxiety Carnage SeparationAnxietyCarnage6.jpg|Anxiety Carnage+ (U Rare) |link=Separation Anxiety Carnage TigersFuryTigra5.jpg|Fury Tigra (SS Rare) |link=Tigers Fury Tigra TigersFuryTigra6.jpg|Fury Tigra+ (U Rare) |link=Tigers Fury Tigra BrotherhoodFounderMystique5.jpg|Founder Mystique (SS Rare) |link=Brotherhood Founder Mystique BrotherhoodFounderMystique6.jpg|Founder Mystique+ (U Rare) |link=Brotherhood Founder Mystique FlyboyHumanTorch5.jpg|Flyboy Human Torch (SS Rare) |link=Flyboy Human Torch FlyboyHumanTorch6.jpg|Flyboy Human Torch+ (U Rare) |link=Flyboy Human Torch InhumanInLawQuicksilver5.jpg|In-Law Quicksilver (SS Rare) |link=Inhuman In-Law Quicksilver InhumanInLawQuicksilver6.jpg|In-Law Quicksilver+ (U Rare) |link=Inhuman In-Law Quicksilver BloodyAmbitionSabretooth5.png|Ambition Sabretooth (SS Rare) |link=Bloody Ambition Sabretooth BloodyAmbitionSabretooth6.png|Ambition Sabretooth+ (U Rare) |link=Bloody Ambition Sabretooth BreakTimeMariaHill5.jpg|Time Maria Hill (SS Rare) |link=Break Time Maria Hill |-| 28= BreakTimeMariaHill6.jpg|Time Maria Hill+ (U Rare) |link=Break Time Maria Hill DirectorNickFury5.jpg|Director Nick Fury (SS Rare) |link=Director Nick Fury DirectorNickFury6.jpg|Director Nick Fury+ (U Rare) |link=Director Nick Fury PeterQuillStarLord5.jpg|Quill Star-Lord (SS Rare) |link=Peter Quill Star-Lord PeterQuillStarLord6.jpg|Quill Star-Lord+ (U Rare) |link=Peter Quill Star-Lord DaddysGirlBlackCat5.jpg|Girl Black Cat (SS Rare) |link=Daddy's Girl Black Cat DaddysGirlBlackCat6.png|Girl Black Cat+ (U Rare) |link=Daddy's Girl Black Cat FemmeFataleBlackWidow5.jpg|Fatale Black Widow (SS Rare) |link=Femme Fatale Black Widow FemmeFataleBlackWidow6.jpg|Fatale Black Widow+ (U Rare) |link=Femme Fatale Black Widow SecretAvengerSharonCarter5.jpg|Avenger Sharon Carter (SS Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Sharon Carter SecretAvengerSharonCarter6.jpg|Avenger Sharon Carter+ (U Rare) |link=Secret Avenger Sharon Carter AmnesiaAngel5.jpg|Amnesia Angel (SS Rare) |link=Amnesia Angel AmnesiaAngel6.jpg|Amnesia Angel+ (U Rare) |link=Amnesia Angel GoblinLegacyGreenGoblin5.jpg|Legacy Green Goblin (SS Rare) |link=Goblin Legacy Green Goblin GoblinLegacyGreenGoblin6.jpg|Legacy Green Goblin+ (U Rare) |link=Goblin Legacy Green Goblin SecondLifeCaptainBritain5.jpg|Life Captain Britain (SS Rare) |link=Second Life Captain Britain |-| 29= SecondLifeCaptainBritain6.jpg|Life Captain Britain+ (U Rare) |link=Second Life Captain Britain ClusterLadyFantomex5.jpg|Cluster Lady Fantomex (SS Rare) |link=Cluster Lady Fantomex ClusterLadyFantomex6.jpg|Cluster Lady Fantomex+ (U Rare) |link=Cluster Lady Fantomex FlippingOutDeadpool5.jpg|Out Deadpool (SS Rare) |link=Flipping Out Deadpool FlippingOutDeadpool6.jpg|Out Deadpool+ (U Rare) |link=Flipping Out Deadpool BattleHungerProximaMidnight5.jpg|Hunger Proxima Midnight (SS Rare) |link=Battle Hunger Proxima Midnight BattleHungerProximaMidnight6.jpg|Hunger Proxima Midnight+ (U Rare) |link=Battle Hunger Proxima Midnight nocard.jpg|Combat Shang-Chi (SS Rare)|link=Mental Combat Shang-Chi nocard.jpg|Combat Shang-Chi+ (U Rare)|link=Mental Combat Shang-Chi TheLivingDeathThatWalksAnnihilus5.jpg|Living Death that Walks Annihilus (SS Rare) |link=The Living Death that Walks Annihilus TheLivingDeathThatWalksAnnihilus6.jpg|Living Death that Walks Annihilus+ (U Rare) |link=The Living Death that Walks Annihilus MaidenOfRageValkyrie5.jpg|of Rage Valkyrie (SS Rare) |link=Maiden of Rage Valkyrie MaidenOfRageValkyrie6.jpg|of Rage Valkyrie+ (U Rare) |link=Maiden of Rage Valkyrie LittleSisterMagik5.jpg|Sister Magik (SS Rare) |link=Little Sister Magik LittleSisterMagik6.jpg|Sister Magik+ (U Rare) |link=Little Sister Magik AIAlexis5.jpg|A.I. Alexis (SS Rare) |link=AI Alexis |-| 30= AIAlexis6.jpg|A.I. Alexis+ (U Rare) |link=AI Alexis MusicHathCharmsSongbird5.jpg|Hath Charms Songbird (SS Rare) |link=Music Hath Charms Songbird MusicHathCharmsSongbird6.jpg|Hath Charms Songbird+ (U Rare) |link=Music Hath Charms Songbird FeralSabretooth5.jpg|Feral Sabretooth (SS Rare)|link=Feral Sabretooth FeralSabretooth6.jpg|Feral Sabretooth+ (U Rare)|link=Feral Sabretooth SofterSideMsMarvel5.jpg|Side Ms. Marvel (SS Rare) |link=Softer Side Ms. Marvel SofterSideMsMarvel6.jpg|Side Ms. Marvel+ (U Rare) |link=Softer Side Ms. Marvel SavageAvatarShannaTheSheDevil5.jpg|Avatar Shanna The She-Devil (SS Rare) |link=Savage Avatar Shanna The She-Devil SavageAvatarShannaTheSheDevil6.jpg|Avatar Shanna The She-Devil+ (U Rare) |link=Savage Avatar Shanna The She-Devil SnakerootSpyWhiteTiger5.jpg|Spy White Tiger (SS Rare)|link=Snakeroot Spy White Tiger SnakerootSpyWhiteTiger6.jpg|Spy White Tiger+ (U Rare)|link=Snakeroot Spy White Tiger UnintendedConsequencesLoki5.jpg|Consequences Loki (SS Rare)|link=Unintended Consequences Loki UnintendedConsequencesLoki6.jpg|Consequences Loki+ (U Rare)|link=Unintended Consequences Loki LadyLiberatorSpiderWoman5.jpg|Liberator Spider-Woman (SS Rare)|link=Lady Liberator Spider-Woman LadyLiberatorSpiderWoman6.jpg|Liberator Spider-Woman+ (U Rare)|link=Lady Liberator Spider-Woman StamfordSurvivorSpeedball5.jpg|Survivor Speedball (SS Rare)|link=Stamford Survivor Speedball |-| 31= StamfordSurvivorSpeedball6.jpg|Survivor Speedball+ (U Rare)|link=Stamford Survivor Speedball AdoptedMessiahHopeSummers5.jpg|Messiah Hope Summers (SS Rare)|link=Adopted Messiah Hope Summers nocard.jpg|Messiah Hope Summers+ (U Rare)|link=Adopted Messiah Hope Summers UruUpgradeRedSheHulk5.jpg|Upgrade Red She Hulk (SS Rare)|link=Uru Upgrade Red She Hulk UruUpgradeRedSheHulk6.jpg|Upgrade Red She Hulk+ (U Rare)|link=Uru Upgrade Red She Hulk nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= FriendlyNeighborSpiderMan6.png|Neighbor Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man FriendlyNeighborSpiderMan7.png|Neighbor Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Friendly Neighbor Spider-Man HYDRAMastermindRedSkull6.jpg|Mastermind Red Skull (U Rare) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull HYDRAMastermindRedSkull7.jpg|Mastermind Red Skull+ (Legendary) |link=HYDRA Mastermind Red Skull LegendBabyDeadpool6.jpg|Baby Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool LegendBabyDeadpool7.jpg|Baby Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Legend Baby Deadpool SoulOnFireGhostRider6.jpg|on Fire Ghost Rider (U Rare) |link=Soul on Fire Ghost Rider SoulOnFireGhostRider7.jpg|on Fire Ghost Rider+ (Legendary) |link=Soul on Fire Ghost Rider BehindTheMaskSpiderMan6.jpg|the Mask Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Behind the Mask Spider-Man |-| 32= BehindTheMaskSpiderMan7.jpg|the Mask Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Behind the Mask Spider-Man RefreezeIceman6.jpg|Refreeze Iceman (U Rare) |link=Refreeze Iceman RefreezeIceman7.jpg|Refreeze Iceman+ (Legendary) |link=Refreeze Iceman KillerX236.jpg|Killer X-23 (U Rare) |link=Killer X-23 KillerX237.jpg|Killer X-23+ (Legendary) |link=Killer X-23 MisunderstoodDeadpool6.png|Misunderstood Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Misunderstood Deadpool MisunderstoodDeadpool7.jpg|Misunderstood Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Misunderstood Deadpool EndeGutAllesGutNightcrawler6.jpg|Gut, Alles Gut Nightcrawler (U Rare) |link=Ende Gut Alles Gut Nightcrawler EndeGutAllesGutNightcrawler7.jpg|Gut, Alles Gut Nightcrawler+ (Legendary) |link=Ende Gut Alles Gut Nightcrawler ThunderstruckStorm6.jpg|Thunderstruck Storm (U Rare) |link=Thunderstruck Storm ThunderstruckStorm7.jpg|Thunderstruck Storm+ (Legendary) |link=Thunderstruck Storm ProportionateStrengthOfASpiderSpiderMan6.jpg|Strength of a Spider Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man ProportionateStrengthOfASpiderSpiderMan7.jpg|Strength of a Spider Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Proportionate Strength of a Spider Spider-Man AgentOfSHIELDPhilCoulson6.jpg|of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson (U Rare) |link=Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson AgentofSHIELDPhilCoulson7.jpg|of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson+ (Legendary) |link=Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson SpeedDemonQuicksilver6.jpg|Demon Quicksilver (U Rare) |link=Speed Demon Quicksilver |-| 33= SpeedDemonQuicksilver7.jpg|Demon Quicksilver+ (Legendary) |link=Speed Demon Quicksilver TitaniumNitrileIronSpiderMan6.jpg|Nitrile Iron Spider-Man (U Rare) |link=Titanium Nitrile Iron Spider-Man TitaniumNitrileIronSpiderMan7.jpg|Nitrile Iron Spider-Man+ (Legendary) |link=Titanium Nitrile Iron Spider-Man UndercoverHulkling6.jpg|Undercover Hulkling (U Rare) |link=Undercover Hulkling UndercoverHulkling7.jpg|Undercover Hulkling+ (Legendary) |link=Undercover Hulkling OnceBittenBlackWidow6.jpg|Bitten Black Widow (U Rare) |link=Once Bitten Black Widow OnceBittenBlackWidow7.jpg|Bitten Black Widow+ (Legendary) |link=Once Bitten Black Widow PrimalBeingPhoenixForce6.jpg|Being Phoenix Force (U Rare) |link=Primal Being Phoenix Force PrimalBeingPhoenixForce7.jpg|Being Phoenix Force+ (Legendary) |link=Primal Being Phoenix Force ResurrectedSentry6.jpg|Resurrected Sentry (U Rare) |link=Resurrected Sentry ResurrectedSentry7.jpg|Resurrected Sentry+ (Legendary) |link=Resurrected Sentry AllTimeEternity6.jpg|Time Eternity (U Rare) |link=All Time Eternity AllTimeEternity7.jpg|Time Eternity+ (Legendary) |link=All Time Eternity HeadmistressStorm6.jpg|Headmistress Storm (U Rare) |link=Headmistress Storm HeadmistressStorm7.jpg|Headmistress Storm+ (Legendary) |link=Headmistress Storm TrialByFireDaredevil6.jpg|by Fire Daredevil (U Rare) |link=Trial by Fire Daredevil |-| 34= TrialByFireDaredevil7.jpg|by Fire Daredevil+ (Legendary) |link=Trial by Fire Daredevil DreadlordCorvusGlaive6.jpg|Dreadlord Corvus Glaive (U Rare) |link=Dreadlord Corvus Glaive DreadlordCorvusGlaive7.jpg|Dreadlord Corvus Glaive+ (Legendary) |link=Dreadlord Corvus Glaive ReturnedNorthstar6.jpg|Returned Northstar (U Rare) |link=Returned Northstar ReturnedNorthstar7.jpg|Returned Northstar+ (Legendary) |link=Returned Northstar BelowZeroIceman6.jpg|Zero Iceman (U Rare) |link=Below Zero Iceman BelowZeroIceman7.jpg|Zero Iceman+ (Legendary) |link=Below Zero Iceman StylishWasp6.jpg|Stylish Wasp (U Rare) |link=Stylish Wasp StylishWasp7.jpg|Stylish Wasp+ (Legendary) |link=Stylish Wasp StarfighterRocketRaccoon6.jpg|Starfighter Rocket Raccoon (U Rare) |link=Starfighter Rocket Raccoon StarfighterRocketRaccoon7.jpg|Starfighter Rocket Raccoon+ (Legendary) |link=Starfighter Rocket Raccoon PaleManDoctorSpectrum6.jpg|Man Doctor Spectrum (U Rare) |link=Pale Man Doctor Spectrum PaleManDoctorSpectrum7.jpg|Man Doctor Spectrum+ (Legendary) |link=Pale Man Doctor Spectrum TheCorpsNova6.jpg|Corps Nova (U Rare) |link=The Corps Nova TheCorpsNova7.jpg|Corps Nova+ (Legendary) |link=The Corps Nova KreeSkrullWarriorHulkling6.jpg|Warrior Hulkling (U Rare) |link=Kree-Skrull Warrior Hulkling |-| 35= KreeSkrullWarriorHulkling7.jpg|Warrior Hulkling+ (Legendary) |link=Kree-Skrull Warrior Hulkling FrontLineStarLord6.jpg|Line Star-Lord (U Rare)|link=Front Line Star-Lord FrontLineStarLord7.jpg|Line Star-Lord+ (Legendary)|link=Front Line Star-Lord HimAdamWarlock6.jpg|Him Adam Warlock (U Rare)|link=Him Adam Warlock HimAdamWarlock7.jpg|Him Adam Warlock+ (Legendary)|link=Him Adam Warlock SecondTermCaptainAmerica6.jpg|Term Captain America (U Rare)|link=Second Term Captain America SecondTermCaptainAmerica7.jpg|Term Captain America+ (Legendary)|link=Second Term Captain America MasterManipulatorRomulus6.jpg|Manipulator Romulus (U Rare)|link=Master Manipulator Romulus MasterManipulatorRomulus7.jpg|Manipulator Romulus+ (Legendary)|link=Master Manipulator Romulus Counter-AbraxasEternity6.jpg|Counter-Abraxas Eternity (U Rare)|link=Counter-Abraxas Eternity Counter-AbraxasEternity7.jpg|Counter-Abraxas Eternity+ (Legendary)|link=Counter-Abraxas Eternity SmartypantsSpider-Man6.jpg|Smartypants Spider-Man (U Rare)|link=Smartypants Spider-Man SmartypantsSpider-Man7.jpg|Smartypants Spider-Man+ (Legendary)|link=Smartypants Spider-Man NewFactorGambit6.jpg|Factor Gambit (U Rare)|link=New Factor Gambit NewFactorGambit7.jpg|Factor Gambit+ (Legendary)|link=New Factor Gambit MightySlasherWolverine6.jpg|Slasher Wolverine (U Rare)|link=Mighty Slasher Wolverine |-| 36= MightySlasherWolverine7.jpg|Slasher Wolverine+ (Legendary)|link=Mighty Slasher Wolverine GuerillaEngineerWhiplash6.jpg|Engineer Whiplash (U Rare)|link=Guerilla Engineer Whiplash GuerillaEngineerWhiplash7.jpg|Engineer Whiplash+ (Legendary)|link=Guerilla Engineer Whiplash MaximumCarnageCarnage7.jpg|Carnage Carnage (Legendary) |link=Maximum Carnage Carnage MaximumCarnageCarnage8.jpg|Carnage Carnage+ (U Legendary) |link=Maximum Carnage Carnage DarkSideAdamWarlock7.jpg|Side Adam Warlock (Legendary) |link=Dark Side Adam Warlock DarkSideAdamWarlock8.jpg|Side Adam Warlock+ (U Legendary) |link=Dark Side Adam Warlock FulcrumHopeSummers7.jpg|Fulcrum Hope Summers (Legendary) |link=Fulcrum Hope Summers FulcrumHopeSummers8.jpg|Fulcrum Hope Summers+ (U Legendary) |link=Fulcrum Hope Summers WarriorKingBlackBolt7.jpg|King Black Bolt (Legendary) |link=Warrior King Black Bolt WarriorKingBlackBolt8.jpg|King Black Bolt+ (U Legendary) |link=Warrior King Black Bolt StargazerIronMan7.jpg|Stargazer Iron Man (Legendary) |link=Stargazer Iron Man StargazerIronMan8.jpg|Stargazer Iron Man+ (U Legendary) |link=Stargazer Iron Man BackinActionCaptainAmerica7.jpg|in Action Captain America (Legendary)|link=Back in Action Captain America BackinActionCaptainAmerica8.jpg|in Action Captain America+ (U Legendary)|link=Back in Action Captain America Sandman1.jpg|Sandman (Common) |link=Sandman |-| 37= Sandman2.jpg|Sandman+ (Uncommon) |link=Sandman LukeCage1.jpg|Luke Cage (Common) |link=Luke Cage LukeCage2.jpg|Luke Cage+ (Uncommon) |link=Luke Cage Kingpin1.jpg|Kingpin (Common) |link=Kingpin Kingpin2.jpg|Kingpin+ (Uncommon) |link=Kingpin Beast1.jpg|Beast (Common) |link=Beast Beast2.jpg|Beast+ (Uncommon) |link=Beast Sentinel1.jpg|Sentinel (Common) |link=Sentinel Sentinel2.jpg|Sentinel+ (Uncommon) |link=Sentinel WarMachine1.jpg|War Machine (Common) |link=War Machine WarMachine2.jpg|War Machine+ (Uncommon) |link=War Machine TheThing1.jpg|The Thing (Common) |link=The Thing TheThing2.jpg|The Thing+ (Uncommon) |link=The Thing Hercules1.jpg|Hercules (Common) |link=Hercules Hercules2.jpg|Hercules+ (Uncommon) |link=Hercules Medusa1.jpg|Medusa (Common) |link=Medusa |-| 38= Medusa2.jpg|Medusa+ (Uncommon) |link=Medusa Colossus1.jpg|Colossus (Common) |link=Colossus Colossus2.jpg|Colossus+ (Uncommon) |link=Colossus SilverSamurai1.jpg|Silver Samurai (Common) |link=Silver Samurai SilverSamurai2.jpg|Silver Samurai+ (Uncommon) |link=Silver Samurai Ares1.jpg|Ares (Common) |link=Ares Ares2.jpg|Ares+ (Uncommon) |link=Ares Skaar1.png|Skaar (Common) |link=Skaar Skaar2.jpg|Skaar+ (Uncommon) |link=Skaar InhumansBestFriendLockJaw1.jpg|Best Friend LockJaw (Common) |link=Inhumans Best Friend LockJaw InhumansBestFriendLockJaw2.jpg|Best Friend LockJaw+ (Uncommon) |link=Inhumans Best Friend LockJaw LikeFatherLikeDaughterRedSheHulk1.jpg|Father, Like Daughter Red She-Hulk (Common) |link=Like Father Like Daughter Red She-Hulk LikeFatherLikeDaughterRedSheHulk2.jpg|Father, Like Daughter Red She-Hulk+ (Uncommon) |link=Like Father Like Daughter Red She-Hulk SpaceDragonFinFangFoom1.jpg|Dragon Fin Fang Foom (Common)|link=Space Dragon Fin Fang Foom SpaceDragonFinFangFoom2.jpg|Dragon Fin Fang Foom+ (Uncommon)|link=Space Dragon Fin Fang Foom ImperialGuardsmanNeutron1.jpg|Guardsman Neutron (Common)|link=Imperial Guardsman Neutron |-| 39= ImperialGuardsmanNeutron2.jpg|Guardsman Neutron+ (Uncommon)|link=Imperial Guardsman Neutron GreatBeastSasquatch1.jpg|Beast Sasquatch (Common)|link=Great Beast Sasquatch GreatBeastSasquatch2.jpg|Beast Sasquatch+ (Uncommon)|link=Great Beast Sasquatch Cyclops2.png|Cyclops (Uncommon) |link=Cyclops Cyclops3.png|Cyclops+ (Rare) |link=Cyclops Wolverine2.jpg|Wolverine (Uncommon) |link=Wolverine Wolverine3.jpg|Wolverine+ (Rare) |link=Wolverine Hulk2.jpg|Hulk (Uncommon) |link=Hulk Hulk3.jpg|Hulk+ (Rare) |link=Hulk SheHulk2.jpg|She-Hulk (Uncommon) |link=She-Hulk SheHulk3.jpg|She-Hulk (Rare) |link=She-Hulk SilverSurfer2.jpg|Silver Surfer (Uncommon) |link=Silver Surfer SilverSurfer3.jpg|Silver Surfer+ (Rare) |link=Silver Surfer Thor2.jpg|Thor (Uncommon) |link=Thor Thor3.jpg|Thor (Rare) |link=Thor Ultron2.jpg|Ultron (Uncommon) |link=Ultron |-| 40= Ultron3.jpg|Ultron+ (Rare) |link=Ultron Havok2.png|Havok (Uncommon) |link=Havok Havok3.png|Havok (Rare) |link=Havok ThorGirl2.jpg|Thor Girl (Uncommon) |link=Thor Girl ThorGirl3.jpg|Thor Girl+ (Rare) |link=Thor Girl Daken2.jpg|Daken (Uncommon) |link=Daken Daken3.jpg|Daken+ (Rare) |link=Daken GreatMindBeast2.jpg|Mind Beast (Uncommon) |link=Great Mind Beast GreatMindBeast3.jpg|Mind Beast+ (Rare) |link=Great Mind Beast ThickSkinRhino2.jpg|Skin Rhino (Uncommon) |link=Thick Skin Rhino ThickSkinRhino3.jpg|Skin Rhino+ (Rare) |link=Thick Skin Rhino NexusGuardianManThing2.jpg|Guardian Man-Thing (Uncommon) |link=Nexus Guardian Man-Thing NexusGuardianManThing3.jpg|Guardian Man-Thing+ (Rare) |link=Nexus Guardian Man-Thing KronosChampionDrax2.jpg|Champion Drax (Uncommon)|link=Kronos' Champion Drax KronosChampionDrax3.jpg|Champion Drax+ (Rare)|link=Kronos' Champion Drax GreenHairDocSamson2.jpg|Hair Doc Samson (Uncommon)|link=Green Hair Doc Samson |-| 41= GreenHairDocSamson3.jpg|Hair Doc Samson+ (Rare)|link=Green Hair Doc Samson CursedWendigo2.jpg|Cursed Wendigo (Uncommon)|link=Cursed Wendigo CursedWendigo3.jpg|Cursed Wendigo+ (Rare)|link=Cursed Wendigo ScientistBeast3.png|Scientist Beast (Rare) |link=Scientist Beast ScientistBeast4.png|Scientist Beast+ (S Rare) |link=Scientist Beast IronMonger3.png|Iron Monger (Rare) |link=Iron Monger IronMonger4.png|Iron Monger+ (S Rare) |link=Iron Monger MODOK3.jpg|MODOK (Rare) |link=MODOK MODOK4.jpg|MODOK+ (S Rare) |link=MODOK BedrockThing3.png|Bedrock Thing (Rare) |link=Bedrock Thing BedrockThing4.png|Bedrock Thing+ (S Rare) |link=Bedrock Thing LegalEagleSheHulk3.jpg|Eagle She-Hulk (Rare) |link=Legal Eagle She-Hulk LegalEagleSheHulk4.jpg|Eagle She-Hulk+ (S Rare) |link=Legal Eagle She-Hulk\ ShiningCosmoSilverSurfer3.jpg|Cosmo Silver Surfer (Rare) |link=Shining Cosmo Silver Surfer ShiningCosmoSilverSurfer4.jpg|Cosmo Silver Surfer+ (S Rare) |link=Shining Cosmo Silver Surfer MjolnirThor3.jpg|Mjolnir Thor (Rare) |link=Mjolnir Thor |-| 42= MjolnirThor4.png|Mjolnir Thor+ (S Rare) |link=Mjolnir Thor Kraven3.png|Kraven (Rare) |link=Kraven Kraven4.png|Kraven+ (S Rare) |link=Kraven VTRBSWarMachine3.jpg|V.T.R.B.S. War Machine (Rare) |link=V.T.R.B.S. War Machine VTRBSWarMachine4.jpg|V.T.R.B.S. War Machine+ (S Rare) |link=V.T.R.B.S. War Machine CosmicEnergyHavok3.jpg|Energy Havok (Rare) |link=Cosmic Energy Havok CosmicEnergyHavok4.jpg|Energy Havok+ (S Rare) |link=Cosmic Energy Havok KnuckleUpLukeCage3.jpg|Up Luke Cage (Rare) |link=Knuckle Up Luke Cage KnuckleUpLukeCage4.jpg|Up Luke Cage+ (S Rare) |link=Knuckle Up Luke Cage FutureVisionCyclops3.jpg|Vision Cyclops (Rare) |link=Future Vision Cyclops FutureVisionCyclops4.jpg|Vision Cyclops (S Rare) |link=Future Vision Cyclops OutcastSuperSkrull3.jpg|Outcast Super-Skrull (Rare) |link=Outcast Super-Skrull OutcastSuperSkrull4.jpg|Outcast Super-Skrull+ (S Rare) |link=Outcast Super-Skrull NeighborhoodWatchmanLukeCage3.jpg|Watchman Luke Cage (Rare) |link=Neighborhood Watchman Luke Cage NeighborhoodWatchmanLukeCage4.jpg|Watchman Luke Cage+ (S Rare) |link=Neighborhood Watchman Luke Cage ChampionOfKorbinBetaRayBill3.jpg|of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill (Rare) |link=Champion of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill |-| 43= ChampionOfKorbinBetaRayBill4.jpg|of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill+ (S Rare) |link=Champion of Korbin Beta-Ray Bill InhumanQueenMedusa3.jpg|Queen Medusa (Rare) |link=Inhuman Queen Medusa InhumanQueenMedusa4.jpg|Queen Medusa+ (S Rare) |link=Inhuman Queen Medusa FirstXManCyclops3.jpg|X-Man Cyclops (Rare) |link=First X-Man Cyclops FirstXManCyclops4.jpg|X-Man Cyclops+ (S Rare) |link=First X-Man Cyclops ModernRoninSilverSamurai3.jpg|Ronin Silver Samurai (Rare) |link=Modern Ronin Silver Samurai ModernRoninSilverSamurai4.jpg|Ronin Silver Samurai+ (S Rare) |link=Modern Ronin Silver Samurai ConflictingImpulsesSandman3.jpg|Impulses Sandman (Rare) |link=Conflicting Impulses Sandman ConflictingImpulsesSandman4.jpg|Impulses Sandman+ (S Rare) |link=Conflicting Impulses Sandman nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (Rare) |link= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= PrinceOfPowerHercules3.jpg|of Power Hercules (Rare) |link=Prince of Power Hercules PrinceOfPowerHercules4.jpg|of Power Hercules+ (S Rare) |link=Prince of Power Hercules FriendInNeedWarMachine3.jpg|in Need War Machine (Rare) |link=Friend In Need War Machine FriendInNeedWarMachine4.jpg|in Need War Machine+ (S Rare) |link=Friend In Need War Machine DaysofFuturePastSentinel3.png|of Future Past Sentinel (Rare) |link=Days of Future Past Sentinel |-| 44= DaysofFuturePastSentinel4.jpg|of Future Past Sentinel+ (S Rare) |link=Days of Future Past Sentinel ThunderboltManthing3.jpg|Thunderbolt Man-thing (Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Man-thing ThunderboltManthing4.jpg|Thunderbolt Man-thing+ (S Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Man-thing RampagingRhino3.jpg|Rampaging Rhino (Rare) |link=Rampaging Rhino RampagingRhino4.jpg|Rampaging Rhino+ (S Rare) |link=Rampaging Rhino DefenderSheHulk3.jpg|Defender She-Hulk (Rare) |link=Defender She-Hulk DefenderSheHulk4.jpg|Defender She-Hulk+ (S Rare) |link=Defender She-Hulk WatcherOverTheRealmsHeimdall3.jpg|Over the Realms Heimdall (Rare) |link=Watcher Over the Realms Heimdall WatcherOverTheRealmsHeimdall4.jpg|Over the Realms Heimdall+ (S Rare) |link=Watcher Over the Realms Heimdall LethalTouchAbsorbingMan3.jpg|Touch Absorbing Man (Rare) |link=Lethal Touch Absorbing Man LethalTouchAbsorbingMan4.jpg|Touch Absorbing Man+ (S Rare) |link=Lethal Touch Absorbing Man DevilBeastDevilDinosaur3.jpg|Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur (Rare) |link=Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur DevilBeastDevilDinosaur4.jpg|Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur+ (S Rare) |link=Devil-Beast Devil Dinosaur NewDealHulk3.jpg|Deal Hulk (Rare) |link=New Deal Hulk NewDealHulk4.jpg|Deal Hulk+ (S Rare) |link=New Deal Hulk AstralNightmareShadowKing3.jpg|Nightmare Shadow King (Rare) |link=Astral Nightmare Shadow King |-| 45= AstralNightmareShadowKing4.jpg|Nightmare Shadow King+ (S Rare) |link=Astral Nightmare Shadow King UFoesIronClad3.jpg|U-Foes Iron Clad (Rare) |link=U-Foes Iron Clad UFoesIronClad4.jpg|U-Foes Iron Clad+ (S Rare) |link=U-Foes Iron Clad FloraColossusGroot3.jpg|Colossus Groot (Rare) |link=Flora Colossus Groot FloraColossusGroot4.jpg|Colossus Groot+ (S Rare) |link=Flora Colossus Groot JovianCharlie273.jpg|Jovian Charlie-27 (Rare) |link=Jovian Charlie-27 JovianCharlie274.jpg|Jovian Charlie-27+ (S Rare) |link=Jovian Charlie-27 SwordsmanShatterstar3.jpg|Swordsman Shatterstar (Rare) |link=Swordsman Shatterstar SwordsmanShatterstar4.jpg|Swordsman Shatterstar+ (S Rare) |link=Swordsman Shatterstar ScionOfAsgardThor3.jpg|of Asgard Thor (Rare) |link=Scion of Asgard Thor ScionOfAsgardThor4.jpg|of Asgard Thor+ (S Rare) |link=Scion of Asgard Thor LifeDestroyerUltron3.jpg|Destroyer Ultron (Rare) |link=Life Destroyer Ultron LifeDestroyerUltron4.jpg|Destroyer Ultron+ (S Rare) |link=Life Destroyer Ultron KillerOfKillersSkaar3.jpg|of Killers Skaar (Rare) |link=Killer of Killers Skaar KillerofKillersSkaar4.jpg|of Killers Skaar+ (S Rare) |link=Killer of Killers Skaar InvaderSkrull3.jpg|Invader Skrull (Rare) |link=Invader Skrull |-| 46= InvaderSkrull4.jpg|Invader] Skrull+ (S Rare) |link=Invader Skrull RebelHeraldTerrax3.jpg|Herald Terrax (Rare) |link=Rebel Herald Terrax RebelHeraldTerrax4.jpg|Herald Terrax+ (S Rare) |link=Rebel Herald Terrax StoneandMagmaRockslide3.jpg|and Magma Rockslide (Rare)|link=Stone and Magma Rockslide StoneandMagmaRockslide4.jpg|and Magma Rockslide+ (S Rare)|link=Stone and Magma Rockslide BetweenWorldsThunderbird3.jpg|Worlds Thunderbird (Rare)|link=Between Worlds Thunderbird BetweenWorldsThunderbird4.jpg|Worlds Thunderbird+ (S Rare)|link=Between Worlds Thunderbird ResurrectionManApocalypse3.jpg|Man Apocalypse (Rare)|link=Resurrection Man Apocalypse ResurrectionManApocalypse4.jpg|Man Apocalypse+ (S Rare)|link=Resurrection Man Apocalypse BreakerTheThing3.jpg|Breaker The Thing (Rare)|link=Breaker The Thing BreakerTheThing4.jpg|Breaker The Thing+ (S Rare)|link=Breaker The Thing SoloHuntWolverine3.jpg|Hunt Wolverine (Rare)|link=Solo Hunt Wolverine SoloHuntWolverine4.jpg|Hunt Wolverine+ (S Rare)|link=Solo Hunt Wolverine FriendlyNeighborhoodSymbioteVenom3.jpg|Neighborhood Symbiote Venom (Rare)|link=Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom FriendlyNeighborhoodSymbioteVenom4.jpg|Neighborhood Symbiote Venom+ (S Rare)|link=Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote Venom CouncilorRonan3.jpg|Councilor Ronan (Rare)|link=Councilor Ronan |-| 47= CouncilorRonan4.jpg|Councilor Ronan+ (S Rare)|link=Councilor Ronan MajestorVulcan3.jpg|Majestor Vulcan (Rare)|link=Councilor Vulcan MajestorVulcan4.jpg|Majestor Vulcan+ (S Rare)|link=Councilor Vulcan LionofAsgardVolstagg3.jpg|of Asgard Volstagg (Rare)|link=Lion of Asgard Volstagg LionofAsgardVolstagg4.jpg|of Asgard Volstagg+ (S Rare)|link=Lion of Asgard Volstagg AlchemicalAndroidDragonMan3.jpg|Android Dragon Man (Rare)|link=Alchemical Android Dragon Man AlchemicalAndroidDragonMan4.jpg|Android Dragon Man+ (S Rare)|link=Alchemical Android Dragon Man ChallengerCyclops3.jpg|Challenger Cyclops (Rare)|link=Challenger Cyclops ChallengerCyclops4.jpg|Challenger Cyclops+ (S Rare)|link=Challenger Cyclops MimicVenom3.jpg|Mimic Venom (Rare)|link=Mimic Venom nocard.jpg|Mimic Venom+ (S Rare)|link=Mimic Venom NerkkodAttuma3.jpg|Nerkkod Attuma (Rare)|link=Nerkkod Attuma NerkkodAttuma4.jpg|Nerkkod Attuma+ (S Rare)|link=Nerkkod Attuma ComebackDaken3.jpg|Comeback Daken (Rare)|link=Comeback Daken ComebackDaken4.jpg|Comeback Daken+ (S Rare)|link=Comeback Daken MasterOfTheHoundsAhab3.jpg|of the Hounds Ahab (Rare)|link=Master of the Hounds Ahab |-| 48= MasterOfTheHoundsAhab4.jpg|of the Hounds Ahab+ (S Rare)|link=Master of the Hounds Ahab OpticCaptainCyclops4.png|Captain Cyclops (S Rare) |link=Optic Captain Cyclops OpticCaptainCyclops5.png|Captain Cyclops+ (SS Rare) |link=Optic Captain Cyclops LogansSpiritWolverine4.png|Spirit Wolverine (S Rare) |link=Logans Spirit Wolverine LogansSpiritWolverine5.png|Spirit Wolverine+ (SS Rare) |link=Logans Spirit Wolverine GammaMonsterHulk4.jpg|Monster Hulk (S Rare) |link=Gamma Monster Hulk GammaMonsterHulk5.png|Monster Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Gamma Monster Hulk SteelCyborgWarMachine4.png|Cyborg War Machine (S Rare) |link=Steel Cyborg War Machine SteelCyborgWarMachine5.png|Cyborg War Machine+ (SS Rare) |link=Steel Cyborg War Machine UnleashedPowerThing4.png|Power Thing (S Rare) |link=Unleashed Power Thing UnleashedPowerThing5.png|Power Thing+ (SS Rare) |link=Unleashed Power Thing SonOfOdinThor4.png|of Odin Thor (S Rare) |link=Son of Odin Thor SonOfOdinThor5.png|of Odin Thor+ (SS Rare) |link=Son of Odin Thor LadyLiberatorSheHulk4.jpg|Liberator She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=Lady Liberator She-Hulk LadyLiberatorSheHulk5.jpg|Liberator She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Lady Liberator She-Hulk AdvancedIntelligenceUltron4.jpg|Intelligence Ultron (S Rare) |link=Advanced Intelligence Ultron |-| 49= AdvancedIntelligenceUltron5.jpg|Intelligence Ultron+ (SS Rare) |link=Advanced Intelligence Ultron BlackBolt4.jpg|Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Black Bolt BlackBolt5.jpg|Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Bolt RedHulk4.jpg|Red Hulk (S Rare) |link=Red Hulk RedHulk5.jpg|Red Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Red Hulk MutantHunterSentinel4.jpg|Hunter Sentinel (S Rare) |link=Mutant Hunter Sentinel MutantHunterSentinel5.jpg|Hunter Sentinel+ (SS Rare) |link=Mutant Hunter Sentinel GiftOfBattleHercules4.jpg|of Battle Hercules (S Rare) |link=Gift of Battle Hercules GiftOfBattleHercules5.jpg|of Battle Hercules+ (SS Rare) |link=Gift of Battle Hercules StoneSkinSoftHeartTheThing4.jpg|Skin, Soft Heart The Thing (S Rare) |link=Stone Skin Soft Heart The Thing StoneSkinSoftHeartTheThing5.jpg|Skin, Soft Heart The Thing+ (SS Rare) |link=Stone Skin Soft Heart The Thing TimeEnoughForLoveSheHulk4.jpg|Enough for Love She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=Time Enough for Love She-Hulk TimeEnoughForLoveSheHulk5.jpg|Enough for Love She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Time Enough for Love She-Hulk PrinceOfAttilanBlackBolt4.jpg|of Attilan Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Prince of Attilan Black Bolt PrinceOfAttilanBlackBolt5.png|of Attilan Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Prince of Attilan Black Bolt ExileThor4.jpg|Exile Thor (S Rare) |link=Exile Thor |-| 50= ExileThor5.jpg|Exile Thor+ (SS Rare) |link=Exile Thor SonOfHulkSkaar4.jpg|of Hulk Skaar (S Rare) |link=Son of Hulk Skaar SonOfHulkSkaar5.jpg|of Hulk Skaar+ (SS Rare) |link=Son of Hulk Skaar InhumanBlackBolt4.jpg|Inhuman Black Bolt (S Rare) |link=Inhuman Black Bolt InhumanBlackBolt5.jpg|Inhuman Black Bolt+ (SS Rare) |link=Inhuman Black Bolt DarkSonDaken4.jpg|Son Daken (S Rare) |link=Dark Son Daken DarkSonDaken5.jpg|Son Daken+ (SS Rare) |link=Dark Son Daken ThirdSonVulcan4.jpg|Son Vulcan (S Rare) |link=Third Son Vulcan ThirdSonVulcan5.jpg|Son Vulcan+ (SS Rare) |link=Third Son Vulcan UnbreakableColossus4.jpg|Unbreakable Colossus (S Rare) |link=Unbreakable Colossus UnbreakableColossus5.jpg|Unbreakable Colossus+ (SS Rare) |link=Unbreakable Colossus WhenImAngryBruceBanner4.jpg|I'm Angry Bruce Banner (S Rare) |link=When Im Angry Bruce Banner WhenImAngryBruceBanner5.jpg|I'm Angry Bruce Banner+ (SS Rare) |link=When Im Angry Bruce Banner ScionOfOlympusHercules4.jpg|of Olympus Hercules (S Rare) |link=Scion of Olympus Hercules ScionOfOlympusHercules5.jpg|of Olympus Hercules+ (SS Rare) |link=Scion of Olympus Hercules CosmicDefenderSilverSurfer4.jpg|Defender Silver Surfer (S Rare) |link=Cosmic Defender Silver Surfer |-| 51= CosmicDefenderSilverSurfer5.jpg|Defender Silver Surfer+ (SS Rare) |link=Cosmic Defender Silver Surfer CollectiveConsciousnessVenom4.jpg|Consciousness Venom (S Rare) |link=Collective Consciousness Venom CollectiveConsciousnessVenom5.jpg|Consciousness Venom+ (SS Rare) |link=Collective Consciousness Venom PlanetaryPredatorEgo4.jpg|Predator Ego (S Rare) |link=Planetary Predator Ego PlanetaryPredatorEgo5.jpg|Predator Ego+ (SS Rare) |link=Planetary Predator Ego AwakenedLogan4.jpg|Awakened Logan (S Rare) |link=Awakened Logan AwakenedLogan5.jpg|Awakened Logan+ (SS Rare) |link=Awakened Logan HitTheBeachRedSheHulk4.jpg|the Beach Red She-Hulk (S Rare) |link=Hit the Beach Red She-Hulk HitTheBeachRedSheHulk5.jpg|the Beach Red She-Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Hit the Beach Red She-Hulk AquaticInhumanTriton4.jpg|Inhuman Triton (S Rare) |link=Aquatic Inhuman Triton AquaticInhumanTriton5.jpg|Inhuman Triton+ (SS Rare) |link=Aquatic Inhuman Triton AnnihilatorBetaRayBill4.jpg|Annihilator Beta-Ray Bill (S Rare) |link=Annihilator Beta-Ray Bill AnnihilatorBetaRayBill5.jpg|Annihilator Beta-Ray Bill+ (SS Rare) |link=Annihilator Beta-Ray Bill TheTamerTerrax4.jpg|Tamer Terrax (S Rare) |link=The Tamer Terrax TheTamerTerrax5.jpg|Tamer Terrax+ (SS Rare) |link=The Tamer Terrax ToBattleBornVolstagg4.jpg|Battle Born Volstagg (S Rare) |link=To Battle Born Volstagg |-| 52= ToBattleBornVolstagg5.jpg|Battle Born Volstagg+ (SS Rare) |link=To Battle Born Volstagg PetAvengerLockjaw4.jpg|Avenger Lockjaw (S Rare) |link=Pet Avenger Lockjaw PetAvengerLockjaw5.jpg|Avenger Lockjaw+ (SS Rare) |link=Pet Avenger Lockjaw RegenerationAntiVenom4.jpg|Regeneration Anti-Venom (S Rare) |link=Regeneration Anti-Venom RegenerationAntiVenom5.jpg|Regeneration Anti-Venom+ (SS Rare) |link=Regeneration Anti-Venom HunterWolverine4.png|Hunter Wolverine (S Rare) |link=Hunter Wolverine HunterWolverine5.png|Hunter Wolverine+ (SS Rare) |link=Hunter Wolverine WhiteHotJeanGrey4.jpg|Hot Jean Grey (S Rare) |link=White Hot Jean Grey WhiteHotJeanGrey5.jpg|Hot Jean Grey+ (SS Rare) |link=White Hot Jean Grey OldSoldiersNeverDieAres4.jpg|Soldiers Never Die Ares (S Rare) |link=Old Soldiers Never Die Ares OldSoldiersNeverDieAres5.jpg|Soldiers Never Die Ares+ (SS Rare) |link=Old Soldiers Never Die Ares AvatarOfCyttorakColossus4.jpg|of Cyttorak Colossus (S Rare) |link=Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus AvatarOfCyttorakColossus5.jpg|of Cyttorak Colossus+ (SS Rare) |link=Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus SidekickNoMoreABomb4.jpg|No More A-Bomb (S Rare) |link=Sidekick No More A-Bomb SidekickNoMoreABomb5.jpg|No More A-Bomb+ (SS Rare) |link=Sidekick No More A-Bomb SecretInvasionThorGirl4.jpg|Invasion Thor Girl (S Rare) |link=Secret Invasion Thor Girl |-| 53= SecretInvasionThorGirl5.jpg|Invasion Thor Girl+ (SS Rare) |link=Secret Invasion Thor Girl PraetorGladiator4.jpg|Praetor Gladiator (S Rare) |link=Praetor Gladiator PraetorGladiator5.jpg|Praetor Gladiator+ (SS Rare) |link=Praetor Gladiator HulkBaneAbomination4.jpg|Bane Abomination (S Rare) |link=Hulk Bane Abomination HulkBaneAbomination5.jpg|Bane Abomination+ (SS Rare) |link=Hulk Bane Abomination VoidChaosKing4.jpg|Void Chaos King (S Rare) |link=Void Chaos King VoidChaosKing5.jpg|Void Chaos King+ (SS Rare) |link=Void Chaos King NihilistBlackDwarf4.jpg|Nihilist Black Dwarf (S Rare) |link=Nihilist Black Dwarf NihilistBlackDwarf5.jpg|Nihilist Black Dwarf+ (SS Rare) |link=Nihilist Black Dwarf GuidesOfEvolutionBuilder4.jpg|of Evolution Builder (S Rare) |link=Guides of Evolution Builder GuidesOfEvolutionBuilder5.png|of Evolution Builder+ (SS Rare) |link=Guides of Evolution Builder GreatBeastSasquatch4.jpg|Beast Sasquatch (S Rare) |link=Great Beast Sasquatch GreatBeastSasquatch5.jpg|Beast Sasquatch+ (SS Rare) |link=Great Beast Sasquatch Kraven'sLastHuntKraven4.jpg|Last Hunt Kraven (S Rare) |link=Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven Kraven'sLastHuntKraven5.png|Last Hunt Kraven+ (SS Rare) |link=Kraven's Last Hunt Kraven BigBrotherColossus4.jpg|Brother Colossus (S Rare) |link=Big Brother Colossus |-| 54= BigBrotherColossus5.jpg|Brother Colossus+ (SS Rare) |link=Big Brother Colossus TheDreadOneDormammu4.jpg|Dread One Dormammu (S Rare) |link=The Dread One Dormammu TheDreadOneDormammu5.jpg|Dread One Dormammu+ (SS Rare) |link=The Dread One Dormammu SaurianProtectorReptil4.jpg|Protector Reptil (S Rare) |link=Saurian Protector Reptil SaurianProtectorReptil5.jpg|Protector Reptil+ (SS Rare) |link=Saurian Protector Reptil FantasticSurrogateMedusa4.jpg|Surrogate Medusa (S Rare)|link=Fantastic Surrogate Medusa FantasticSurrogateMedusa5.jpg|Surrogate Medusa+ (SS Rare)|link=Fantastic Surrogate Medusa CustodianoftheBranchWorldsGroot4.jpg|of the Branch Worlds Groot (S Rare)|link=Custodian of the Branch Worlds Groot CustodianoftheBranchWorldsGroot5.jpg|of the Branch Worlds Groot+ (SS Rare)|link=Custodian of the Branch Worlds Groot FantasticSuperSkrull4.jpg|Fantastic Super-Skrull (S Rare)|link=Fantastic Super-Skrull FantasticSuperSkrull5.jpg|Fantastic Super-Skrull+ (SS Rare)|link=Fantastic Super-Skrull TheBraveBalder4.jpg|Brave Balder (S Rare)|link=The Brave Balder TheBraveBalder5.jpg|Brave Balder+ (SS Rare)|link=The Brave Balder IntimidatorRockslide4.jpg|Intimidator Rockslide (S Rare)|link=Intimidator Rockslide IntimidatorRockslide5.jpg|Intimidator Rockslide+ (SS Rare)|link=Intimidator Rockslide FrogofThunderThrog4.jpg|of Thunder Throg (S Rare)|link=Frog of Thunder Throg |-| 55= nocard.jpg|of Thunder Throg+ (SS Rare)|link=Frog of Thunder Throg AngrirTheThing4.jpg|Angrir The Thing (S Rare)|link=Angrir The Thing AngrirTheThing5.jpg|Angrir The Thing+ (SS Rare)|link=Angrir The Thing OmegaTelepathJeanGrey4.jpg|Telepath Jean Grey (S Rare)|link=Omega Telepath Jean Grey OmegaTelepathJeanGrey5.jpg|Telepath Jean Grey+ (SS Rare)|link=Omega Telepath Jean Grey ArsenalAres4.jpg|Arsenal Ares (S Rare)|link=Arsenal Ares ArsenalAres5.jpg|Arsenal Ares+ (SS Rare)|link=Arsenal Ares IncredibleRageHulk5.png|Rage Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Incredible Rage Hulk IncredibleRageHulk6.png|Rage Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Incredible Rage Hulk PowerCosmicSilverSurfer5.jpg|Cosmic Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Power Cosmic Silver Surfer PowerCosmicSilverSurfer6.jpg|Cosmic Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Power Cosmic Silver Surfer SonOfAsgardThor5.jpg|of Asgard Thor (SS Rare) |link=Son of Asgard Thor SonOfAsgardThor6.jpg|of Asgard Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Son of Asgard Thor CrimsonGemOfCyttorakJuggernaut5.jpg|Gem of Cyttorak Juggernaut (SS Rare) |link=Crimson Gem of Cyttorak Juggernaut CrimsonGemOfCyttorakJuggernaut6.jpg|Gem of Cyttorak Juggernaut+ (U Rare) |link=Crimson Gem of Cyttorak Juggernaut FerociousFighterWolverine5.jpg|Fighter Wolverine (SS Rare) |link=Ferocious Fighter Wolverine |-| 56= FerociousFighterWolverine6.jpg|Fighter Wolverine+ (U Rare) |link=Ferocious Fighter Wolverine OathboundSilverSurfer5.jpg|Oathbound Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Oathbound Silver Surfer OathboundSilverSurfer6.jpg|Oathbound Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Oathbound Silver Surfer IdolOfMillionsTheThing5.jpg|of Millions The Thing (SS Rare) |link=Idol of Millions The Thing IdolOfMillionsTheThing6.jpg|of Millions The Thing+ (U Rare) |link=Idol of Millions The Thing EnemyInsideHulk5.jpg|Inside Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Enemy Inside Hulk EnemyInsideHulk6.jpg|Inside Hulk+ (SS Rare) |link=Enemy Inside Hulk ThunderGodThor5.jpg|God Thor (SS Rare) |link=Thunder God Thor ThunderGodThor6.jpg|God Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Thunder God Thor JadeGiantessSheHulk5.jpg|Giantess She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Jade Giantess She-Hulk JadeGiantessSheHulk6.jpg|Giantess She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Jade Giantess She-Hulk TelekinesisJeanGrey5.jpg|Telekinesis Jean Grey (SS Rare) |link=Telekinesis Jean Grey TelekinesisJeanGrey6.jpg|Telekinesis Jean Grey+ (U Rare) |link=Telekinesis Jean Grey ThunderboltFuryRedHulk5.jpg|Fury Red Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Fury Red Hulk ThunderboltFuryRedHulk6.jpg|Fury Red Hulk (U Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Fury Red Hulk InfiniteLawyerSheHulk5.jpg|Lawyer She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer She-Hulk |-| 57= InfiniteLawyerSheHulk6.jpg|Lawyer She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Infinite Lawyer She-Hulk FirstMutantApocalypse5.jpg|Mutant Apocalypse (SS Rare) |link=First Mutant Apocalypse FirstMutantApocalypse6.jpg|Mutant Apocalypse+ (U Rare) |link=First Mutant Apocalypse AsgardianLightningThor5.jpg|Lightning Thor (SS Rare) |link=Asgardian Lightning Thor AsgardianLightningThor6.png|Lightning Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Asgardian Lightning Thor TheBestThereIsWolverine5.jpg|Best There Is Wolverine (SS Rare) |link=The Best There Is Wolverine TheBestThereIsWolverine6.jpg|Best There Is Wolverine+ (U Rare) |link=The Best There Is Wolverine MysticalEntityJuggernaut5.jpg|Entity Juggernaut (SS Rare) |link=Mystical Entity Juggernaut MysticalEntityJuggernaut6.jpg|Entity Juggernaut+ (U Rare) |link=Mystical Entity Juggernaut MartialAres5.jpg|Martial Ares (SS Rare) |link=Martial Ares MartialAres6.jpg|Martial Ares+ (U Rare) |link=Martial Ares EnemyOfLifeUltron5.jpg|of Life Ultron (SS Rare) |link=Enemy of Life Ultron EnemyOfLifeUltron6.jpg|of Life Ultron+ (U Rare) |link=Enemy of Life Ultron GoingNuclearABomb5.jpg|Nuclear A-Bomb (SS Rare) |link=Going Nuclear A-Bomb GoingNuclearABomb6.jpg|Nuclear A-Bomb+ (U Rare) |link=Going Nuclear A-Bomb FearsomeFaltineDormammu5.jpg|Faltine Dormammu (SS Rare) |link=Fearsome Faltine Dormammu |-| 58= FearsomeFaltineDormammu6.jpg|Faltine Dormammu+ (U Rare) |link=Fearsome Faltine Dormammu IntoTheFrayWarMachine5.jpg|the Fray War Machine (SS Rare) |link=Into The Fray War Machine IntoTheFrayWarMachine6.jpg|the Fray War Machine+ (U Rare) |link=Into The Fray War Machine NewModelSentinel5.jpg|Model Sentinel (SS Rare) |link=New Model Sentinel NewModelSentinel6.jpg|Model Sentinel+ (U Rare) |link=New Model Sentinel LordOfMuspelheimSurtur5.jpg|of Muspelheim Surtur (SS Rare) |link=Lord of Muspelheim Surtur LordOfMuspelheimSurtur6.jpg|of muspelheim Surtur+ (U Rare) |link=Lord of Muspelheim Surtur ReconciledSkaar5.jpg|Reconciled Skaar (SS Rare) |link=Reconciled Skaar ReconciledSkaar6.jpg|Reconciled Skaar+ (U Rare) |link=Reconciled Skaar CosmicAwarenessSilverSurfer5.jpg|Awareness Silver Surfer (SS Rare) |link=Cosmic Awareness Silver Surfer CosmicAwarenessSilverSurfer6.jpg|Awareness Silver Surfer+ (U Rare) |link=Cosmic Awareness Silver Surfer PrimordialChaosKing5.jpg|Primordial Chaos King (SS Rare) |link=Primordial Chaos King PrimordialChaosKing6.jpg|Primordial Chaos King+ (U Rare) |link=Primordial Chaos King ProletarianColossus5.jpg|Proletarian Colossus (SS Rare) |link=Proletarian Colossus ProletarianColossus6.jpg|Proletarian Colossus+ (U Rare) |link=Proletarian Colossus EnragedFatherRedHulk5.jpg|Father Red Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Enraged Father Red Hulk |-| 59= EnragedFatherRedHulk6.jpg|Father Red Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Enraged Father Red Hulk OtherBrotherHavok5.jpg|Brother Havok (SS Rare) |link=Other Brother Havok OtherBrotherHavok6.jpg|Brother Havok+ (U Rare) |link=Other Brother Havok SavageSixToxin5.jpg|Generation Toxin (SS Rare) |link=Third Generation Toxin SavageSixToxin6.jpg|Generation Toxin+ (U Rare) |link=Third Generation Toxin RagingBeautyRedSheHulk5.jpg|Beauty Red She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Raging Beauty Red She-Hulk RagingBeautyRedSheHulk6.jpg|Beauty Red She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Raging Beauty Red She-Hulk GammaExperimentAbomination5.jpg|Experiment Abomination (SS Rare) |link=Gamma Experiment Abomination GammaExperimentAbomination6.jpg|Experiment Abomination+ (U Rare) |link=Gamma Experiment Abomination DeathLoverThanos5.jpg|Lover Thanos (SS Rare) |link=Death Lover Thanos DeathLoverThanos6.jpg|Lover Thanos+ (U Rare) |link=Death Lover Thanos AsgardianCyborgRagnarok5.jpg|Cyborg Ragnarok (SS Rare) |link=Asgardian Cyborg Ragnarok AsgardianCyborgRagnarok6.jpg|Cyborg Ragnarok+ (U Rare) |link=Asgardian Cyborg Ragnarok RebelLeaderHercules5.jpg|Leader Hercules (SS Rare) |link=Rebel Leader Hercules RebelLeaderHercules6.jpg|Leader Hercules+ (U Rare) |link=Rebel Leader Hercules InhumanAnomalyBlackBolt5.jpg|Anomaly Black Bolt (SS Rare) |link=Inhuman Anomaly Black Bolt |-| 60= InhumanAnomalyBlackBolt6.jpg|Anomaly Black Bolt+ (U Rare) |link=Inhuman Anomaly Black Bolt OnlyTheStrongApocalypse5.jpg|the Strong Apocalypse (SS Rare) |link=Only the Strong Apocalypse OnlyTheStrongApocalypse6.png|the Strong Apocalypse+ (U Rare) |link=Only the Strong Apocalypse TheDestroyerDrax5.jpg|Destroyer Drax (SS Rare) |link=The Destroyer Drax TheDestroyerDrax6.jpg|Destroyer Drax+ (U Rare) |link=The Destroyer Drax MultipleSelvesDeathlok5.jpg|Selves Deathlok (SS Rare) |link=Multiple Selves Deathlok MultipleSelvesDeathlok6.jpg|Selves Deathlok+ (U Rare) |link=Multiple Selves Deathlok BushidoCodeSilverSamurai5.jpg|Code Silver Samurai (SS Rare) |link=Bushido Code Silver Samurai BushidoCodeSilverSamurai6.jpg|Code Silver Samurai+ (U Rare) |link=Bushido Code Silver Samurai DoctorBlakeThor5.jpg|Blake Thor (SS Rare) |link=Doctor Blake Thor DoctorBlakeThor6.jpg|Blake Thor+ (U Rare) |link=Doctor Blake Thor EmperorVulcan5.jpg|Emperor Vulcan (SS Rare) |link=Emperor Vulcan EmperorVulcan6.jpg|Emperor Vulcan+ (U Rare) |link=Emperor Vulcan MerryMerryRedSheHulk5.jpg|Merry Red She-Hulk (SS Rare) |link=Merry Merry Red She-Hulk MerryMerryRedSheHulk6.jpg|Merry Red She-Hulk+ (U Rare) |link=Merry Merry Red She-Hulk PetAvengerThrog5.jpg|Avenger Throg (SS Rare) |link=Pet Avenger Throg |-| 61= PetAvengerThrog6.jpg|Avenger Throg+ (U Rare) |link=Pet Avenger Throg CriticalMassABomb5.jpg|Mass A-Bomb (SS Rare) |link=Critical Mass A-Bomb CriticalMassABomb6.jpg|Mass A-Bomb+ (U Rare) |link=Critical Mass A-Bomb EmpressVeranke5.jpg|Empress Veranke (SS Rare) |link=Empress Veranke EmpressVeranke6.jpg|Empress Veranke+ (U Rare) |link=Empress Veranke EmperorsChosenSuperSkrull5.jpg|Chosen Super-Skrull (SS Rare) |link=Emperor's Chosen Super-Skrull EmperorsChosenSuperSkrull6.jpg|Chosen Super-Skrull+ (U Rare) |link=Emperor's Chosen Super-Skrull DeathsNephewAres5.jpg|Nephew Ares (SS Rare) |link=Death's Nephew Ares DeathsNephewAres6.jpg|Nephew Ares+ (U Rare) |link=Death's Nephew Ares DayspringCable5.jpg|Dayspring Cable (SS Rare) |link=Dayspring Cable DayspringCable6.jpg|Dayspring Cable+ (U Rare) |link=Dayspring Cable GodhunterBetaRayBill5.jpg|Godhunter Beta Ray Bill (SS Rare)|link=Godhunter Beta Ray Bill GodhunterBetaRayBill6.jpg|Godhunter Beta Ray Bill+ (U Rare)|link=Godhunter Beta Ray Bill SeeTheWorldLogan5.jpg|the World Logan (SS Rare)|link=See the World Logan SeeTheWorldLogan6.jpg|the World Logan+ (U Rare)|link=See the World Logan AnnihilationWaveAnnihilus5.jpg|Wave Annihilus (SS Rare)|link=Annihilation Wave Annihilus |-| 62= AnnihilationWaveAnnihilus6.jpg|Wave Annihilus+ (U Rare)|link=Annihilation Wave Annihilus PetragonGorgon5.jpg|Petragon Gorgon (SS Rare)|link=Petragon Gorgon PetragonGorgon6.jpg|Petragon Gorgon+ (U Rare)|link=Petragon Gorgon BurningRageRedHulk5.jpg|Rage Red Hulk (SS Rare)|link=Burning Rage Red Hulk nocard.jpg|Rage Red Hulk+ (U Rare)|link=Burning Rage Red Hulk HearingVoicesGreenGoblin5.jpg|Voices Green Goblin (SS Rare)|link=Hearing Voices Green Goblin HearingVoicesGreenGoblin6.jpg|Voices Green Goblin+ (U Rare)|link=Hearing Voices Green Goblin MakluanFinFangFoom5.jpg|Makluan Fin Fang Foom (SS Rare)|link=Makluan Fin Fang Foom MakluanFinFangFoom6.jpg|Makluan Fin Fang Foom+ (U Rare)|link=Makluan Fin Fang Foom BetrothedSif5.jpg|Betrothed Sif (SS Rare)|link=Betrothed Sif BetrothedSif6.jpg|Betrothed Sif+ (U Rare)|link=Betrothed Sif YoungerBrotherWarpath5.jpg|Brother Warpath (SS Rare)|link=Younger Brother Warpath nocard.jpg|Brother Warpath+ (U Rare)|link=Younger Brother Warpath TakingChargeCyclops5.jpg|Charge Cyclops (SS Rare)|link=Taking Charge Cyclops TakingChargeCyclops6.jpg|Charge Cyclops+ (U Rare)|link=Taking Charge Cyclops AdamantiumClawWolverine6.jpg|Claw Wolverine (U Rare) |link=Adamantium Claw Wolverine |-| 63= AdamantiumClawWolverine7.png|Claw Wolverine+ (Legendary) |link=Adamantium Claw Wolverine UltimatePowerHulk6.jpg|Power Hulk (U Rare) |link=Ultimate Power Hulk UltimatePowerHulk7.jpg|Power Hulk+ (Legendary) |link=Ultimate Power Hulk GenuineLeaderCyclops6.jpg|Leader Cyclops (U Rare) |link=Genuine Leader Cyclops GenuineLeaderCyclops7.jpg|Leader Cyclops+ (Legendary) |link=Genuine Leader Cyclops SkyRiderSilverSurfer6.jpg|Sky-Rider Silver Surfer (U Rare) |link=Sky Rider Silver Surfer SkyRiderSilverSurfer7.jpg|Sky-Rider Silver Surfer+ (Legendary) |link=Sky Rider Silver Surfer SymbioteVenom6.jpg|Symbiote Venom (U Rare) |link=Symbiote Venom SymbioteVenom7.jpg|Symbiote Venom+ (Legendary) |link=Symbiote Venom MadTitanThanos6.jpg|Titan Thanos (U Rare) |link=Mad Titan Thanos MadTitanThanos7.jpg|Titan Thanos+ (Legendary) |link=Mad Titan Thanos Onslaught6.jpg|Onslaught (U Rare) |link=Onslaught Onslaught7.jpg|Onslaught (Legendary) |link=Onslaught JadeGiantHulk6.jpg|Giant Hulk (U Rare) |link=Jade Giant Hulk JadeGiantHulk7.jpg|Giant Hulk+ (Legendary) |link=Jade Giant Hulk YoureNotGonnaLikeThisLogan6.jpg|Not Gonna Like This Logan (U Rare) |link=Youre Not Gonna Like This Logan |-| 64= YoureNotGonnaLikeThisLogan7.jpg|Not Gonna Like This Logan+ (Legendary) |link=Youre Not Gonna Like This Logan BerserkerThor6.jpg|Berserker Thor (U Rare) |link=Berserker Thor BerserkerThor7.jpg|Berserker Thor+ (Legendary) |link=Berserker Thor NewAgeApocalypse6.jpg|Age Apocalypse (U Rare) |link=New Age Apocalypse NewAgeApocalypse7.jpg|Age Apocalypse+ (Legendary) |link=New Age Apocalypse EducatedBeast6.jpg|Educated Beast (U Rare) |link=Educated Beast EducatedBeast7.jpg|Educated Beast+ (Legendary) |link=Educated Beast SymbioteSireVenom6.jpg|Sire Venom (U Rare) |link=Symbiote Sire Venom SymbioteSireVenom7.jpg|Sire Venom+ (Legendary) |link=Symbiote Sire Venom OathbrotherBetaRayBill6.jpg|Oathbrother Beta-Ray Bill (U Rare) |link=Oathbrother Beta-Ray Bill OathbrotherBetaRayBill7.jpg|Oathbrother Beta-Ray Bill+ (Legendary) |link=Oathbrother Beta-Ray Bill FearlessLeaderCyclops6.jpg|Leader Cyclops (U Rare) |link=Fearless Leader Cyclops FearlessLeaderCyclops7.jpg|Leader Cyclops+ (Legendary) |link=Fearless Leader Cyclops AdamantiumBornUltron6.png|Born Ultron (U Rare) |link=Adamantium Born Ultron AdamantiumBornUltron7.jpg|Born Ultron+ (Legendary) |link=Adamantium Born Ultron ConscientiousObjectorTheThing6.jpg|Objector The Thing (U Rare) |link=Conscientious Objector The Thing |-| 65= ConscientiousObjectorTheThing7.jpg|Objector The Thing+ (Legendary) |link=Conscientious Objector The Thing GoliathStrengthHulkbuster6.jpg|Strength Hulkbuster (U Rare) |link=Goliath Strength Hulkbuster GoliathStrengthHulkbuster7.jpg|Strength Hulkbuster+ (Legendary) |link=Goliath Strength Hulkbuster GodFatherKingpin6.jpg|Father Kingpin (U Rare) |link=God Father Kingpin GodFatherKingpin7.jpg|Father Kingpin+ (Legendary) |link=God Father Kingpin WolverinesLegacyDaken6.jpg|Legacy Daken (U Rare) |link=Wolverine's Legacy Daken WolverinesLegacyDaken7.jpg|Legacy Daken+ (Legendary) |link=Wolverine's Legacy Daken BerserkerRageWolverine6.jpg|Rage Wolverine (U Rare) |link=Berserker Rage Wolverine BerserkerRageWolverine7.jpg|Rage Wolverine+ (Legendary) |link=Berserker Rage Wolverine DefenderOfTheRealmsThor6.jpg|of the Realms Thor (U Rare) |link=Defender of the Realms Thor DefenderOfTheRealmsThor7.jpg|of the Realms Thor+ (Legendary) |link=Defender of the Realms Thor ChosenThane6.jpg|Chosen Thane (U Rare) |link=Chosen Thane ChosenThane7.jpg|Chosen Thane+ (Legendary) |link=Chosen Thane CriminalAmbitionSandman6.jpg|Ambition Sandman (U Rare) |link=Criminal Ambition Sandman CriminalAmbitionSandman7.jpg|Ambition Sandman+ (Legendary) |link=Criminal Ambition Sandman PurifyingFirePhoenixForce6.jpg|Fire Phoenix Force (U Rare) |link=Purifying Fire Phoenix Force |-| 66= PurifyingFirePhoenixForce7.jpg|Fire Phoenix Force+ (Legendary) |link=Purifying Fire Phoenix Force SantaSuitSheHulk6.jpg|Suit She-Hulk (U Rare) |link=Santa Suit She-Hulk SantaSuitSheHulk7.jpg|Suit She-Hulk+ (Legendary) |link=Santa Suit She-Hulk IndestructibleHulk6.jpg|Indestructible Hulk (U Rare) |link=Indestructible Hulk IndestructibleHulk7.jpg|Indestructible Hulk+ (Legendary) |link=Indestructible Hulk WideawakeSentinel6.jpg|Wideawake Sentinel (U Rare) |link=Wideawake Sentinel WideawakeSentinel7.jpg|Wideawake Sentinel+ (Legendary) |link=Wideawake Sentinel MutantCurseJubilee6.jpg|Curse Jubilee (U Rare) |link=Mutant Curse Jubilee MutantCurseJubilee7.jpg|Curse Jubilee+ (Legendary) |link=Mutant Curse Jubilee AIMModok6.png|A.I.M. Modok (U Rare)|link=A.I.M. Modok AIMModok7.png|A.I.M. Modok+ (Legendary)|link=A.I.M. Modok ProdigalSonCable6.jpg|Son Cable (U Rare) |link=Prodigal Son Cable ProdigalSonCable7.jpg|Son Cable+ (Legendary) |link=Prodigal Son Cable WildCardDaken6.jpg|Card Daken (U Rare) |link=Wild Card Daken WildCardDaken7.jpg|Card Daken+ (Legendary) |link=Wild Card Daken UnstableColossus6.jpg|Unstable Colossus (U Rare) |link=Unstable Colossus |-| 67= UnstableColossus7.jpg|Unstable Colossus+ (Legendary) |link=Unstable Colossus InsectoidMiek6.jpg|Insectoid Miek (U Rare) |link=Insectoid Miek InsectoidMiek7.jpg|Insectoid Miek+ (Legendary) |link=Insectoid Miek IsaiahBradleyCaptainAmerica6.jpg|Bradley Captain America (U Rare) |link=Isaiah Bradley Captain America IsaiahBradleyCaptainAmerica7.jpg|Bradley Captain America+ (Legendary) |link=Isaiah Bradley Captain America KingofPlanetXGroot6.jpg|of Planet X Groot (U Rare)|link=King of Planet X Groot KingofPlanetXGroot7.jpg|of Planet X Groot+ (Legendary)|link=King of Planet X Groot MagnusMagneto6.jpg|Magnus Magneto (U Rare)|link=Magnus Magneto MagnusMagneto7.jpg|Magnus Magneto+ (Legendary)|link=Magnus Magneto FreshStartSheHulk6.jpg|Start She-Hulk (U Rare)|link=Fresh Start She-Hulk FreshStartSheHulk7.jpg|Start She-Hulk+ (Legendary)|link=Fresh Start She-Hulk PowerUpWarMachine6.jpg|Up War Machine (U Rare)|link=Power Up War Machine PowerUpWarMachine7.jpg|Up War Machine+ (Legendary)|link=Power Up War Machine PhoenixCloneGoblinQueen6.jpg|Clone Goblin Queen (U Rare)|link=Phoenix Clone Goblin Queen NoCard.jpg|Clone Goblin Queen+ (Legendary)|link=Phoenix Clone Goblin Queen FigureheadMystique6.jpg|Figurehead Mystique (U Rare)|link=Figurehead Mystique |-| 68= nocard.jpg|Figurehead Mystique+ (Legendary)|link=Figurehead Mystique VengefulBrotherSerpent6.jpg|Brother Serpent (U Rare)|link=Vengeful Brother Serpent nocard.jpg|Brother Serpent+ (Legendary)|link=Vengeful Brother Serpent RebelLadyDeadpool6.jpg|Rebel Lady Deadpool (U Rare)|link=Rebel Lady Deadpool RebelLadyDeadpool7.jpg|Rebel Lady Deadpool+ (Legendary)|link=Rebel Lady Deadpool LatentPsionicABomb6.jpg|Psionic A-Bomb (U Rare)|link=Latent Psionic A-Bomb LatentPsionicABomb7.jpg|Psionic A-Bomb+ (Legendary)|link=Latent Psionic A-Bomb nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= SpiritHostGhostRider6.jpg|Host Ghost Rider (U Rare)|link=Spirit Host Ghost Rider SpiritHostGhostRider7.jpg|Host Ghost Rider+ (Legendary)|link=Spirit Host Ghost Rider EnigmaSilverSurfer7.jpg|Enigma Silver Surfer (Legendary) |link=Enigma Silver Surfer EnigmaSilverSurfer8.jpg|Enigma Silver Surfer+ (U Legendary) |link=Enigma Silver Surfer JustAKidNova7.jpg|a Kid Nova (Legendary) |link=Just a Kid Nova JustAKidNova8.jpg|a Kid Nova+ (U Legendary) |link=Just a Kid Nova PhoenixFragmentCyclops7.jpg|Fragment Cyclops (Legendary) |link=Phoenix Fragment Cyclops |-| 69= PhoenixFragmentCyclops8.jpg|Fragment Cyclops+ (U Legendary) |link=Phoenix Fragment Cyclops UnlikelyAllyTheHood7.jpg|Ally The Hood (Legendary) |link=Unlikely Ally The Hood UnlikelyAllyTheHood8.jpg|Ally The Hood+ (U Legendary) |link=Unlikely Ally The Hood DividedAgainstHimselfSentry7.jpg|Against Himself Sentry (Legendary)|link=Divided Against Himself Sentry DividedAgainstHimselfSentry8.jpg|Against Himself Sentry+ (U Legendary)|link=Divided Against Himself Sentry SkadiSin7.jpg|Skadi Sin (Legendary)|link=Skadi Sin SkadiSin8.jpg|Skadi Sin+ (U Legendary)|link=Skadi Sin WhatIfWolverine7.jpg|If? Wolverine (Legendary)|link=What If Wolverine WhatIfWolverine8.jpg|If? Wolverine+ (U Legendary)|link=What If Wolverine psylocke1.jpg|Psylocke (Common) |link=Psylocke psylocke2.jpg|Psylocke+ (Uncommon) |link=Psylocke falcon1.jpg|Falcon (Common) |link=Falcon falcon2.jpg|Falcon+ (Uncommon) |link=Falcon Elektra1.png|Elektra (Common) |link=Elektra Elektra2.jpg|Elektra+ (Uncommon) |link=Elektra bullseye1.jpg|Bullseye (Common) |link=Bullseye |-| 70= bullseye2.jpg|Bullseye+ (Uncommon) |link=Bullseye mrfantastic1.jpg|Mr. Fantastic (Common) |link=Mr. Fantastic mrfantastic2.jpg|Mr. Fantastic+ (Uncommon) |link=Mr. Fantastic invisiblewoman1.jpg|Invisible Woman (Common) |link=Invisible Woman invisiblewoman2.jpg|Invisible Woman+ (Uncommon) |link=Invisible Woman Franklin1.png|Franklin (Common) |link=Franklin Franklin2.png|Franklin+ (Uncommon) |link=Franklin Vision1.png|Vision (Common) |link=Vision Vision2.png|Vision+ (Uncommon) |link=Vision Enchantress1.jpg|Enchantress (Common) |link=Enchantress Enchantress2.jpg|Enchantress+ (Uncommon) |link=Enchantress BlackPanther1.png|Black Panther (Common) |link=Black Panther BlackPanther2.jpg|Black Panther+ (Uncommon) |link=Black Panther IronLad1.jpg|Iron Lad (Common) |link=Iron Lad IronLad2.jpg|Iron Lad+ (Uncommon) |link=Iron Lad Ronin1.jpg|Ronin (Common) |link=Ronin |-| 71= Ronin2.jpg|Ronin+ (Uncommon) |link=Ronin HawkeyeII1.jpg|Hawkeye II (Common) |link=Hawkeye_II HawkeyeII2.jpg|Hawkeye II+ (Uncommon) |link=Hawkeye_II SingularityDanger1.jpg|Singularity Danger (Common) |link=Singularity Danger SingularityDanger2.jpg|Singularity Danger+ (Uncommon) |link=Singularity Danger DarkMysticBaronMordo1.jpg|Mystic Baron Mordo (Common) |link=Dark Mystic Baron Mordo DarkMysticBaronMordo2.jpg|Mystic Baron Mordo+ (Uncommon) |link=Dark Mystic Baron Mordo NewSovietManTitaniumMan1.jpg|Soviet Man Titanium Man (Common)|link=New Soviet Man Titanium Man NewSovietManTitaniumMan2.jpg|Soviet Man Titanium Man+ (Uncommon)|link=New Soviet Man Titanium Man SonicStateKlaw1.jpg|State Klaw (Common)|link=Sonic State Klaw SonicStateKlaw2.jpg|State Klaw+ (Uncommon)|link=Sonic State Klaw FamiliarTopaz1.jpg|Familiar Topaz (Common)|link=Familiar Topaz FamiliarTopaz2.jpg|Familiar Topaz+ (Uncommon)|link=Familiar Topaz BeautifulNinjaPsylocke2.png|Ninja Psylocke (Uncommon) |link=Beautiful Ninja Psylocke BeautifulNinjaPsylocke3.png|Ninja Psylocke+ (Rare) |link=Beautiful Ninja Psylocke IronMan2.jpg|Iron Man (Uncommon) |link=Iron Man |-| 72= IronMan3.jpg|Iron Man+ (Rare) |link=Iron Man CaptainAmerica2.jpg|Captain America (Uncommon) |link=Captain America CaptainAmerica3.jpg|Captain America+ (Rare) |link=Captain America Punisher2.png|Punisher (Uncommon) |link=Punisher Punisher3.jpg|Punisher+ (Rare) |link=Punisher PsychokineticInvisibleWoman2.jpg|Psychokinetic Invisible Woman (Uncommon) |link=Psychokinetic Invisible Woman PsychokineticInvisibleWoman3.jpg|Psychokinetic Invisible Woman+ (Rare) |link=Psychokinetic Invisible Woman Drstrange1.jpg|Doctor Strange (Uncommon) |link=Doctor Strange Drstrange2.jpg|Doctor Strange+ (Rare) |link=Doctor Strange Hawkeye2.jpg|Hawkeye (Uncommon) |link=Hawkeye Hawkeye3.png|Hawkeye+ (Rare) |link=Hawkeye Ironfist1.jpg|Iron Fist (Uncommon) |link=Iron Fist IronFist3.png|Iron Fist+ (Rare) |link=Iron Fist AntMan2.jpg|Ant-Man (Uncommon) |link=Ant-Man AntMan3.jpg|Ant-Man+ (Rare) |link=Ant-Man TheHood2.jpg|The Hood (Uncommon) |link=The Hood |-| 73= TheHood3.jpg|The Hood+ (Rare) |link=The Hood BlackKnight2.jpg|Black Knight (Uncommon) |link=Black Knight BlackKnight3.jpg|Black Knight+ (Rare) |link=Black Knight GalacticSwordswomanGamora2.jpg|Swordswoman Gamora (Uncommon) |link=Galactic Swordswoman Gamora GalacticSwordswomanGamora3.jpg|Swordswoman Gamora+ (Rare) |link=Galactic Swordswoman Gamora ChargedUpElectro2.jpg|Up Electro (Uncommon) |link=Charged Up Electro ChargedUpElectro3.jpg|Up Electro+ (Rare) |link=Charged Up Electro LikeMotherLikeSonWiccan2.jpg|Mother, Like Son Wiccan (Uncommon)|link=Like Mother, Like Son Wiccan LikeMotherLikeSonWiccan3.jpg|Mother, Like Son Wiccan+ (Rare)|link=Like Mother, Like Son Wiccan SuccubusSatana2.jpg|Succubus Satana (Uncommon)|link=Succubus Satana SuccubusSatana3.jpg|Succubus Satana+ (Rare)|link=Succubus Satana ChemicalMysticDruid2.jpg|Mystic Druid (Uncommon)|link=Chemical Mystic Druid ChemicalMysticDruid3.jpg|Mystic Druid+ (Rare)|link=Chemical Mystic Druid RuthlessPunisher3.jpg|Ruthless Punisher (Rare) |link=Ruthless Punisher RuthlessPunisher4.jpg|Ruthless Punisher+ (S Rare) |link=Ruthless Punisher BrilliantScientistMrFantastic3.png|Scientist Mr. Fantastic (Rare) |link=Brilliant Scientist Mr. Fantastic |-| 74= BrilliantScientistMrFantastic4.jpg|Scientist Mr. Fantastic+ (S Rare) |link=Brilliant Scientist Mr. Fantastic InvisibilityInvisibleWoman3.jpg|Invisibility Invisible Woman (Rare) |link=Invisibility Invisible Woman InvisibilityInvisibleWoman4.jpg|Invisibility Invisible Woman+ (S Rare) |link=Invisibility Invisible Woman Taskmaster3.jpg|Taskmaster (Rare) |link=Taskmaster Taskmaster4.jpg|Taskmaster+ (S Rare) |link=Taskmaster UltimateFistIronFist3.jpg|Fist Iron Fist (Rare) |link=Ultimate Fist Iron Fist UltimateFistIronFist4.jpg|Fist Iron Fist+ (S Rare) |link=Ultimate Fist Iron Fist BaronVonStrucker3.png|Baron Von Strucker (Rare) |link=Baron Von Strucker BaronVonStrucker4.jpg|Baron Von Strucker (S Rare) |link=Baron Von Strucker DoctorOctopus3.jpg|Doctor Octopus (Rare) |link=Doctor Octopus DoctorOctopus4.jpg|Doctor Octopus+ (S Rare) |link=Doctor Octopus Jigsaw3.jpg|Jigsaw (Rare) |link=Jigsaw Jigsaw4.jpg|Jigsaw+ (S Rare) |link=Jigsaw PreciseShotHawkeye3.jpg|Shot Hawkeye (Rare) |link=Precise Shot Hawkeye PerciseShotHawkeye4.jpg|Shot Hawkeye+ (S Rare) |link=Precise Shot Hawkeye MoonKnight3.png|Moon Knight (Rare) |link=Moon Knight |-| 75= MoonKnight4.jpg|Moon Knight+ (S Rare) |link=Moon Knight ChaosMagicScarletWitch3.jpg|Magic Scarlet Witch (Rare) |link=Chaos Magic Scarlet Witch ChaosMagicScarletWitch4.jpg|Magic Scarlet Witch+ (S Rare) |link=Chaos Magic Scarlet Witch BuckyBarnes3.jpg|Bucky Barnes (Rare) |link=Bucky Barnes BuckyBarnes4.jpg|Bucky Barnes+ (S Rare) |link=Bucky Barnes MisterElasticMrFantastic3.jpg|Elastic Mr. Fantastic (Rare) |link=Mister Elastic Mr. Fantastic MisterElasticMrFantastic4.jpg|Elastic Mr. Fantastic+ (S Rare) |link=Mister Elastic Mr. Fantastic Wrecker3.jpg|Wrecker (Rare) |link=Wrecker Wrecker4.jpg|Wrecker+ (S Rare) |link=Wrecker ProtectorOfTheUniverseCaptainMarvel3.jpg|of the Universe Captain Marvel (Rare)|link=Protector of the Universe Captain Marvel ProtectorOfTheUniverseCaptainMarvel4.jpg|of the Universe Captain Marvel+ (S Rare)|link=Protector of the Universe Captain Marvel AllSeeingDoctorStrange3.jpg|All-Seeing Doctor Strange (Rare) |link=All-Seeing Doctor Strange AllSeeingDoctorStrange4.jpg|All-Seeing Doctor Strange+ (S Rare) |link=All-Seeing Doctor Strange AssassinCrossbones3.jpg|Assassin Crossbones (Rare) |link=Assassin Crossbones AssassinCrossbones4.jpg|Assassin Crossbones+ (S Rare) |link=Assassin Crossbones GettingHotterPyro3.jpg|Hotter Pyro (Rare) |link=Getting Hotter Pyro |-| 76= GettingHotterPyro4.jpg|Hotter Pyro+ (S Rare) |link=Getting Hotter Pyro TrickShotHawkeye3.jpg|Shot Hawkeye (Rare) |link=Trick Shot Hawkeye TrickShotHawkeye4.jpg|Shot Hawkeye+ (S Rare) |link=Trick Shot Hawkeye ArmageddonsChildDomino3.jpg|Child Domino (Rare) |link=Armageddons Child Domino ArmageddonsChildDomino4.jpg|Child Domino+ (S Rare) |link=Armageddons Child Domino ChildOfTheEnemyPolaris3.jpg|of the Enemy Polaris (Rare) |link=Child of the Enemy Polaris ChildOfTheEnemyPolaris4.jpg|of the Enemy Polaris+ (S Rare) |link=Child of the Enemy Polaris ObsessiveRevengeWhiplash3.jpg|Revenge Whiplash (Rare) |link=Obsessive Revenge Whiplash ObsessiveRevengeWhiplash4.jpg|Revenge Whiplash+ (S Rare) |link=Obsessive Revenge Whiplash FatherOfLiesMephisto3.jpg|of Lies Mephisto (Rare) |link=Father of Lies Mephisto FatherOfLiesMephisto4.jpg|of Lies Mephisto+ (S Rare) |link=Father of Lies Mephisto ChampionOfBastBlackPanther3.jpg|of Bast Black Panther (Rare) |link=Champion of Bast Black Panther ChampionOfBastBlackPanther4.jpg|of Bast Black Panther+ (S Rare) |link=Champion of Bast Black Panther WhiteQueenEmmaFrost3.jpg|Queen Emma Frost (Rare) |link=White Queen Emma Frost WhiteQueenEmmaFrost4.jpg|Queen Emma Frost+ (S Rare) |link=White Queen Emma Frost RunawayCloak3.jpg|Runaway Cloak (Rare) |link=Runaway Cloak |-| 77= RunawayCloak4.jpg|Runaway Cloak+ (S Rare) |link=Runaway Cloak HeraldSeeker3.jpg|Herald Seeker (Rare) |link=Herald Seeker HeraldSeeker4.jpg|Herald Seeker+ (S Rare) |link=Herald Seeker IntelligentThoughtDoctorDoom3.jpg|Though Doctor Doom (Rare) |link=Intelligent Thought Doctor Doom IntelligentThoughtDoctorDoom4.jpg|Though Doctor Doom+ (S Rare) |link=Intelligent Thought Doctor Doom ConquerorKang3.jpg|Conqueror Kang (Rare) |link=Conqueror Kang ConquerorKang4.jpg|Conqueror Kang+ (S Rare) |link=Conqueror Kang PowerOfTheIronFistIronFist3.jpg|of the Iron Fist Iron Fist (Rare) |link=Power of the Iron Fist Iron Fist PowerOfTheIronFistIronFist4.jpg|of the Iron Fist Iron Fist+ (S Rare) |link=Power of the Iron Fist Iron Fist IlluminatiIronMan3.jpg|Illuminati Iron Man (Rare) |link=Illuminati Iron Man IlluminatiIronMan4.jpg|Illuminati Iron Man+ (S Rare) |link=Illuminati Iron Man XMenMercury3.jpg|X-Men Mercury (Rare) |link=X-Men Mercury XMenMercury4.jpg|X-Men Mercury+ (S Rare) |link=X-Men Mercury FullSpectrumDazzler3.png|Spectrum Dazzler (Rare) |link=Full Spectrum Dazzler FullSpectrumDazzler4.jpg|Spectrum Dazzler+ (S Rare) |link=Full Spectrum Dazzler HeroicChangeIronPatriot3.jpg|Change Iron Patriot (Rare) |link=Heroic Change Iron Patriot |-| 78= HeroicChangeIronPatriot4.jpg|Change Iron Patriot+ (S Rare) |link=Heroic Change Iron Patriot YoungAvengersVision3.jpg|Avengers Vision (Rare) |link=Young Avengers Vision YoungAvengersVision4.jpg|Avengers Vision+ (S Rare) |link=Young Avengers Vision ShadesofGrayWizard3.jpg|of Gray Wizard (Rare) |link=Shades of Gray Wizard ShadesOfGrayWizard4.jpg|of Gray Wizard+ (S Rare) |link=Shades of Gray Wizard FutureConquerorIronLad3.jpg|Conqueror Iron Lad (Rare) |link=Future Conqueror Iron Lad FutureConquerorIronLad4.jpg|Conqueror Iron Lad+ (S Rare) |link=Future Conqueror Iron Lad DaughterOfTheDragonMistyKnight3.jpg|of the Dragon Misty Knight (Rare) |link=Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight DaughteroftheDragonMistyKnight4.jpg|of the Dragon Misty Knight+ (S Rare) |link=Daughter of the Dragon Misty Knight StarkEnemyMandarin3.jpg|Enemy Mandarin (Rare) |link=Stark Enemy Mandarin StarkEnemyMandarin4.jpg|Enemy Mandrain+ (S Rare) |link=Stark Enemy Mandarin SecondTourCaptainAmerica3.jpg|Tour Captain America (Rare) |link=Second Tour Captain America SecondTourCaptainAmerica4.jpg|Tour Captain America+ (S Rare) |link=Second Tour Captain America TheUnrelentingUmar3.jpg|Unrelenting Umar (Rare) |link=The Unrelenting Umar TheUnrelentingUmar4.jpg|Unrelenting Umar+ (S Rare) |link=The Unrelenting Umar LostInSpaceMajorVictory3.jpg|in Space Major Victory (Rare) |link=Lost in Space Major Victory |-| 79= LostInSpaceMajorVictory4.jpg|in Space Major Victory+ (S Rare) |link=Lost in Space Major Victory VengefulSonEzekielStane3.jpg|Son Ezekiel Stane (Rare) |link=Vengeful Son Ezekiel Stane VengefulSonEzekielStane4.jpg|Son Ezekiel Stane+ (S Rare) |link=Vengeful Son Ezekiel Stane ElementelleCrystal3.jpg|Elementelle Crystal (Rare) |link=Elementelle Crystal ElementelleCrystal4.jpg|Elementelle Crystal+ (S Rare) |link=Elementelle Crystal NewCommissionCaptainMarvel3.jpg|Commission Captain Marvel (Rare) |link=New Commission Captain Marvel NewCommissionCaptainMarvel4.jpg|Commission Captain Marvel+ (S Rare) |link=New Commission Captain Marvel MerlynsChampionCaptainBritain3.jpg|Champion Captain Britain (Rare) |link=Merlyn's Champion Captain Britain MerlynsChampionCaptainBritain4.jpg|Champion Captain Britain+ (S Rare) |link=Merlyn's Champion Captain Britain ShockerSurge3.jpg|Shocker Surge (Rare) |link=Shocker Surge ShockerSurge4.jpg|Shocker Surge+ (S Rare) |link=Shocker Surge BrideOfUltronJocasta3.jpg|of Ultron Jocasta (Rare) |link=Bride of Ultron Jocasta BrideOfUltronJocasta4.jpg|of Ultron Jocasta+ (S Rare) |link=Bride of Ultron Jocasta AgentofAtlasM113.jpg|of Atlas M-11 (Rare)|link=Agent of Atlas M-11 AgentofAtlasM114.jpg|of Atlas M-11+ (S Rare)|link=Agent of Atlas M-11 WishOfSelfTheHood3.jpg|of Self The Hood (Rare) |link=Wish of Self The Hood |-| 80= WishOfSelfTheHood4.jpg|of Self The Hood (S Rare) |link=Wish of Self The Hood AlchemistDiablo3.jpg|Alchemist Diablo (Rare)|link=Alchemist Diablo AlchemistDiablo4.jpg|Alchemist Diablo+ (S Rare)|link=Alchemist Diablo SonofLaufeyLoki3.jpg|of Laufey Loki (Rare)|link=Son of Laufey Loki SonofLaufeyLoki4.jpg|of Laufey Loki+ (S Rare)|link=Son of Laufey Loki HeadgirlRubyThursday3.jpg|Headgirl Ruby Thursday (Rare)|link=Headgirl Ruby Thursday HeadgirlRubyThursday4.jpg|Headgirl Ruby Thursday+ (S Rare)|link=Headgirl Ruby Thursday EldritchArmorDarkchylde3.jpg|Armor Darkchylde (Rare)|link=Eldritch Armor Darkchylde EldritchArmorDarkchylde4.jpg|Armor Darkchylde+ (S Rare)|link=Eldritch Armor Darkchylde WandererSphinx3.jpg|Wanderer Sphinx (Rare)|link=Wanderer Sphinx WandererSphinx4.jpg|Wanderer Sphinx+ (S Rare)|link=Wanderer Sphinx AsagrimOdin3.jpg|Asagrim Odin (Rare)|link=Asagrim Odin AsagrimOdin4.jpg|Asagrim Odin+ (S Rare)|link=Asagrim Odin WarriorsThreeHogun3.jpg|Three Hogun (Rare)|link=Warriors Three Hogun nocard.jpg|Three Hogun+ (S Rare)|link=Warriors Three Hogun HelsQueenHela3.jpg|Queen Hela (Rare)|link=Hels Queen Hela |-| 81= HelsQueenHela4.jpg|Queen Hela+ (S Rare)|link=Hels Queen Hela AvatarFranklin3.jpg|Avatar Franklin (Rare)|link=Avatar Franklin AvatarFranklin4.jpg|Avatar Franklin+ (S Rare)|link=Avatar Franklin PackLeaderSilverSable3.jpg|Leader Silver Sable (Rare)|link=Pack Leader Silver Sable nocard.jpg|Leader Silver Sable+ (S Rare)|link=Pack Leader Silver Sable VideographerDoop3.jpg|Videographer Doop (Rare)|link=Videographer Doop nocard.jpg|Videographer Doop+ (S Rare)|link=Videographer Doop NoFearIronFist3.jpg|Fear Iron Fist (Rare)|link=No Fear Iron Fist NoFearIronFist4.jpg|Fear Iron Fist+ (S Rare)|link=No Fear Iron Fist SkirnTitania3.jpg|Skirn Titania (Rare)|link=Skirn Titania nocard.jpg|Skirn Titania+ (S Rare)|link=Skirn Titania SonOfWarPhobos3.jpg|of War Phobos (Rare)|link=Son of War Phobos SonOfWarPhobos4.jpg|of War Phobos+ (S Rare)|link=Son of War Phobos HiveResurrectionMadameHydra3.jpg|Resurrection Madame Hydra (Rare)|link=Hive Resurrection Madame Hydra HiveResurrectionMadameHydra4.jpg|Resurrection Madame Hydra+ (S Rare)|link=Hive Resurrection Madame Hydra RepulsorBeamIronMan4.jpg|Beam Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Repulsor Beam Iron Man |-| 82= RepulsorBeamIronMan5.jpg|Beam Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Repulsor Beam Iron Man VibraniumShieldCaptainAmerica4.jpg|Shield Captain America (S Rare) |link=Vibranium Shield Captain America VibraniumShieldCaptainAmerica5.jpg|Shield Captain America+ (SS Rare) |link=Vibranium Shield Captain America ExecutionerPunisher4.png|Executioner Punisher (S Rare) |link=Executioner Punisher ExecutionerPunisher5.jpg|Executioner Punisher+ (SS Rare) |link=Executioner Punisher SupremeMagicianDoctorStrange4.jpg|Magician Doctor Strange (S Rare) |link=Supreme Magician Doctor Strange SupremeMagicianDoctorStrange5.jpg|Magician Doctor Strange+ (SS Rare) |link=Supreme Magician Doctor Strange SkilledMarksmanHawkeye4.jpg|Marksman Hawkeye (S Rare) |link=Skill Marksman Hawkeye SkilledMarksmanHawkeye5.jpg|Marksman Hawkeye+ (SS Rare) |link=Skilled Marksman Hawkeye PsychicKatanaPsylocke4.jpg|Katana Psylocke (S Rare) |link=Psychic Katana Psylocke PsychicKatanaPsylocke5.jpg|Katana Psylocke+ (SS Rare) |link=Psychic Katana Psylocke ArsenalPunisher4.jpg|Arsenal Punisher (S Rare) |link=Arsenal Punisher ArsenalPunisher5.jpg|Arsenal Punisher+ (SS Rare) |link=Arsenal Punisher PractitionerOfAncientAlchemyDrStrange4.jpg|of Ancient Alchemy Dr. Strange (S Rare)|link=Practitioner of Ancient Alchemy Dr Strange PractitionerOfAncientAlchemyDrStrange5.jpg|of Ancient Alchemy Dr. Strange+ (SS Rare)|link=Practitioner of Ancient Alchemy Dr Strange DiamondLadyEmmaFrost4.jpg|Lady Emma Frost (S Rare) |link=Diamond Lady Emma Frost |-| 83= DiamondLadyEmmaFrost5.jpg|Lady Emma Frost+ (SS Rare) |link=Diamond Lady Emma Frost SonOfChaosWiccan4.jpg|of Chaos Wiccan (S Rare) |link=Son of Chaos Wiccan SonOfChaosWiccan5.jpg|of Chaos Wiccan+ (SS Rare) |link=Son of Chaos Wiccan BlackLeopardBlackPanther4.jpg|Leopard Black Panther (S Rare) |link=Black Leopard Black Panther BlackLeopardBlackPanther5.jpg|Leopard Black Panther+ (SS Rare) |link=Black Leopard Black Panther UnseenPowerInvisibleWoman4.jpg|Power Invisible Woman (S Rare) |link=Unseen Power Invisible Woman UnseenPowerInvisibleWoman5.jpg|Power Invisible Woman+ (SS Rare) |link=Unseen Power Invisible Woman HulkbusterIronMan4.jpg|Hulkbuster Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Hulkbuster Iron Man HulkbusterIronMan5.jpg|Hulkbuster Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Hulkbuster Iron Man HandMistressElektra4.jpg|Mistress Elektra (S Rare) |link=Hand Mistress Elektra HandMistressElektra5.jpg|Mistress Elektra+ (SS Rare) |link=Hand Mistress Elektra IllTakeRomanceEmmaFrost4.jpg|Take Romance Emma Frost (S Rare) |link=I'll Take Romance Emma Frost IllTakeRomanceEmmaFrost5.jpg|Take Romance Emma Frost+ (SS Rare) |link=I'll Take Romance Emma Frost MasterlessRonin4.jpg|Masterless Ronin (S Rare) |link=Masterless Ronin MasterlessRonin5.jpg|Masterless Ronin+ (SS Rare) |link=Masterless Ronin PaleManMisterSinister4.jpg|Man Mister Sinister (S Rare) |link=Pale Man Mister Sinister |-| 84= PaleManMisterSinister5.jpg|Man Mister Sinister+ (SS Rare) |link=Pale Man Mister Sinister AllFatherOdin4.jpg|All-Father Odin (S Rare) |link=All-Father Odin AllFatherOdin5.jpg|All-Father Odin+ (SS Rare) |link=All-Father Odin OverflightFalcon4.jpg|Overflight Falcon (S Rare) |link=Overflight Falcon OverflightFalcon5.jpg|Overflight Falcon+ (SS Rare) |link=Overflight Falcon DemonicVesselTheHood4.jpg|Vessel The Hood (S Rare) |link=Demonic Vessel The Hood DemonicVesselHood5.png|Vessel The Hood+ (SS Rare) |link=Demonic Vessel The Hood SeductressEnchantress4.jpg|Seductress Enchantress (S Rare) |link=seductress Enchantress SeductressEnchantress5.jpg|Seductress Enchantress+ (SS Rare) |link=Seductress Enchantress RedDeathElektra4.jpg|Death Elektra (S Rare) |link=Red Death Elektra RedDeathElektra5.jpg|Death Elektra+ (SS Rare) |link=Red Death Elektra LieSmithLoki4.jpg|Lie-Smith Loki (S Rare) |link=Lie-Smith Loki LieSmithLoki5.jpg|Lie-Smith Loki+ (SS Rare) |link=Lie-Smith Loki GoliathGiantMan4.jpg|Goliath Giant Man (S Rare) |link=Goliath Giant Man GoliathGiantMan5.jpg|Goliath Giant Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Goliath Giant Man SituationalReadinessIronMan4.jpg|Readiness Iron Man (S Rare) |link=Situational Readiness Iron Man |-| 85= SituationalReadinessIronMan5.jpg|Readiness Iron Man+ (SS Rare) |link=Situational Readiness Iron Man SynthezoidVision4.jpg|Synthezoid Vision (S Rare) |link=Synthezoid Vision SynthezoidVision5.jpg|Synthezoid Vision+ (SS Rare) |link=Synthezoid Vision BionicAssassinWinterSoldier4.jpg|Assassin Winter Soldier (S Rare) |link=Bionic Assassin Winter Soldier BionicAssassinWinterSoldier5.jpg|Assassin Winter Soldier+ (SS Rare) |link=Bionic Assassin Winter Soldier ProfessionalBullseye4.jpg|Professional Bullseye (S Rare) |link=Professional Bullseye ProfessionalBullseye5.jpg|Professional Bullseye+ (SS Rare) |link=Professional Bullseye FamilyMattersPolaris4.jpg|Matters Polaris (S Rare) |link=Family Matters Polaris FamilyMattersPolaris5.jpg|Matters Polaris+ (SS Rare) |link=Family Matters Polaris TyrantDoctorDoom4.jpg|Tyrant Doctor Doom (S Rare) |link=Tyrant Doctor Doom TyrantDoctorDoom5.jpg|Tyrant Doctor Doom+ (SS Rare) |link=Tyrant Doctor Doom HeWhoSleepsButShallAwakeShumaGorath4.jpg|Who Sleeps But Shall Awake Shuma-Gorath (S Rare)|link=He Who Sleeps But Shall Awake Shuma-Gorath HeWhoSleepsButShallAwakeShumaGorath5.jpg|Who Sleeps But Shall Awake Shuma-Gorath+ (SS Rare)|link=He Who Sleeps But Shall Awake Shuma-Gorath VenomousMadameHydra4.jpg|Venomous Madame Hydra (S Rare) |link=Venomous Madame Hydra VenomousMadameHydra5.jpg|Venomous Madame Hydra+ (SS Rare) |link=Venomous Madame Hydra HotFunInTheSummertimeDomino4.jpg|Fun in the Summertime Domino (S Rare) |link=Hot Fun in the Summertime Domino |-| 86= HotFunInTheSummertimeDomino5.jpg|Fun in the Summertime Domino+ (SS Rare) |link=Hot Fun in the Summertime Domino ArielKittyPryde4.jpg|Ariel Kitty Pryde (S Rare) |link=Ariel Kitty Pryde ArielKittyPryde5.jpg|Ariel Kitty Pryde+ (SS Rare) |link=Ariel Kitty Pryde RavenousGalactus4.jpg|Ravenous Galactus (S Rare) |link=Ravenous Galactus RavenousGalactus5.jpg|Ravenous Galactus+ (SS Rare) |link=Ravenous Galactus LadyLightDagger4.jpg|Light Dagger (S Rare) |link=Lady Light Dagger LadyLightDagger5.jpg|Light Dagger+ (SS Rare) |link=Lady Light Dagger SkyfatherZeus4.jpg|Skyfather Zeus (S Rare) |link=Skyfather Zeus SkyfatherZeus5.jpg|Skyfather Zeus+ (SS Rare) |link=Skyfather Zeus ArcaneDefenderDoctorStrange4.jpg|Defender Doctor Strange (S Rare) |link=Arcane Defender Doctor Strange ArcaneDefenderDoctorStrange5.jpg|Defender Doctor Strange+ (SS Rare) |link=Arcane Defender Doctor Strange InfinityWatchAdamWarlock4.jpg|Watch Adam Warlock (S Rare) |link=Infinity Watch Adam Warlock InfinityWatchAdamWarlock5.jpg|Watch Adam Warlock+ (SS Rare) |link=Infinity Watch Adam Warlock LessonLearnedTonyStark4.jpg|Learned Tony Stark (S Rare) |link=Lesson Learned Tony Stark LessonLearnedTonyStark5.jpg|Learned Tony Stark+ (SS Rare) |link=Lesson Learned Tony Stark AntiRegistrationSteveRogers4.jpg|Anti-Registration Steve Rogers (S Rare) |link=Anti-Registration Steve Rogers |-| 87= AntiRegistrationSteveRogers5.jpg|Anti-Registration Steve Rogers+ (SS Rare) |link=Anti-Registration Steve Rogers TheWatcherUatu4.jpg|Watcher Uatu (S Rare) |link=The Watcher Uatu TheWatcherUatu5.jpg|Watcher Uatu+ (S Rare) |link=The Watcher Uatu WhiteKreeCaptainMarvel4.jpg|Kree Captain Marvel (S Rare) |link=White Kree Captain Marvel WhiteKreeCaptainMarvel5.jpg|Kree Captain Marvel+ (SS Rare) |link=White Kree Captain Marvel BrotherVoodooDoctorVoodoo4.jpg|Voodoo Doctor Voodoo (S Rare) |link=Brother Voodoo Doctor Voodoo BrotherVoodooDoctorVoodoo5.jpg|Voodoo Doctor Voodoo+ (SS Rare) |link=Brother Voodoo Doctor Voodoo MrBonesCrossbones4.jpg|Bones Crossbones (S Rare) |link=Mr. Bones Crossbones MrBonesCrossbones5.jpg|Bones Crossbones+ (SS Rare) |link=Mr. Bones Crossbones One-EyeOdin4.jpg|One-Eye Odin (S Rare) |link=One-Eye Odin One-EyeOdin5.jpg|One-Eye Odin+ (SS Rare) |link=One-Eye Odin SoundMindRogue4.jpg|Mind Rogue (S Rare) |link=Sound Mind Rogue SoundMindRogue5.jpg|Mind Rogue+ (SS Rare) |link=Sound Mind Rogue AvengerCaptainMarvel4.jpg|Avenger Captain Marvel (S Rare) |link=Avenger Captain Marvel AvengerCaptainMarvel5.png|Avenger Captain Marvel+ (SS Rare) |link=Avenger Captain Marvel EvolvedIntelligenceLeader4.jpg|Intelligence Leader (S Rare) |link=Evolved Intelligence Leader |-| 88= EvolvedIntelligenceLeader5.jpg|Intelligence Leader+ (SS Rare) |link=Evolved Intelligence Leader TrackerGamora4.jpg|Tracker Gamora (S Rare) |link=Tracker Gamora TrackerGamora5.jpg|Tracker Gamora+ (SS Rare) |link=Tracker Gamora ElectromagneticElectro4.jpg|Electro-magnetic Electro (S Rare) |link=Electro-magnetic Electro ElectromagneticElectro5.jpg|Electro-magnetic Electro+ (SS Rare) |link=Electro-magnetic Electro MercenaryTaskmaster4.jpg|Mercenary Taskmaster (S Rare) |link=Mercenary Taskmaster MercenaryTaskmaster5.jpg|Mercenary Taskmaster+ (SS Rare) |link=Mercenary Taskmster CardSharpGambit4.jpg|Sharp Gambit (S Rare) |link=Card Sharp Gambit CardSharpGambit5.jpg|Sharp Gambit+ (SS Rare) |link=Card Sharp Gambit FrontLineCaptainAmerica4.jpg|Line Captain America (S Rare) |link=Front Line Captain America FrontLineCaptainAmerica5.JPG|Line Captain America+ (SS Rare) |link=Front Line Captain America MallRatJubilee4.jpg|Rat Jubilee (S Rare)|link=Mall Rat Jubilee MallRatJubilee5.jpg|Rat Jubilee+ (SS Rare)|link=Mall Rat Jubilee MaliceInvisibleWoman4.jpg|Malice Invisible Woman (S Rare) |link=Malice Invisible Woman MaliceInvisibleWoman5.jpg|(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link=Malice Invisible Woman RunawayAllyWiccan4.jpg|Ally Wiccan (S Rare)|link=Runaway Ally Wiccan |-| 89= RunawayAllyWiccan5.jpg|Ally Wiccan+ (SS Rare)|link=Runaway Ally Wiccan ArmedandDangerousMistyKnight4.jpg|and Dangerous Misty Knight (S Rare)|link=Armed and Dangerous Misty Knight ArmedandDangerousMistyKnight5.jpg|and Dangerous Misty Knight+ (SS Rare)|link=Armed and Dangerous Misty Knight DreamstalkerNightmare4.jpg|Dreamstalker Nightmare (S Rare)|link=Dreamstalker Nightmare DreamstalkerNightmare5.jpg|Dreamstalker Nightmare+ (SS Rare)|link=Dreamstalker Nightmare BloodyTyphoidMary4.jpg|Bloody Typhoid Mary (S Rare)|link=Bloody Typhoid Mary BloodyTyphoidMary5.jpg|Bloody Typhoid Mary+ (SS Rare)|link=Bloody Typhoid Mary SurvivorLadyBullseye4.jpg|Survivor Lady Bullseye (S Rare)|link=Survivor Lady Bullseye SurvivorLadyBullseye5.jpg|Survivor Lady Bullseye+ (SS Rare)|link=Survivor Lady Bullseye WarriorofAvalonBlackKnight4.jpg|of Avalon Black Knight (S Rare)|link=Warrior of Avalon Black Knight WarriorofAvalonBlackKnight5.jpg|of Avalon Black Knight+ (SS Rare)|link=Warrior of Avalon Black Knight HyperMetabolicEzekielStane4.jpg|Hyper-Metabolic Ezekiel Stane (S Rare)|link=Hyper-Metabolic Ezekiel Stane HyperMetabolicEzekielStane5.jpg|Hyper-Metabolic Ezekiel Stane+ (SS Rare)|link=Hyper-Metabolic Ezekiel Stane GreenAssassinGamora4.jpg|Assassin Gamora (S Rare)|link=Green Assassin Gamora GreenAssassinGamora5.jpg|Assassin Gamora+ (SS Rare)|link=Green Assassin Gamora H.A.M.M.E.RsHammerVictoriaHand4.jpg|Hammer Victoria Hand (S Rare)|link=H.A.M.M.E.R's Hammer Victoria Hand |-| 90= H.A.M.M.E.RsHammerVictoriaHand5.jpg|Hammer Victoria Hand+ (SS Rare)|link=H.A.M.M.E.R's Hammer Victoria Hand WakandanTechFalcon4.jpg|Tech Falcon (S Rare)|link=Wakandan Tech Falcon WakandanTechFalcon5.jpg|Tech Falcon+ (SS Rare)|link=Wakandan Tech Falcon VengefulHiroKala4.jpg|Vengeful Hiro-Kala (S Rare)|link=Vengeful Hiro-Kala VengefulHiroKala5.jpg|Vengeful Hiro-Kala+ (SS Rare)|link=Vengeful Hiro-Kala TrappedHowardtheDuck4.jpg|Trapped! Howard the Duck (S Rare)|link=Trapped Howard the Duck TrappedHowardtheDuck5.png|Trapped! Howard the Duck+ (SS Rare)|link=Trapped Howard the Duck ConflictedElektra4.jpg|Conflicted Elektra (S Rare)|link=Conflicted Elektra ConflictedElektra5.jpg|Conflicted Elektra+ (SS Rare)|link=Conflicted Elektra MokkGreyGargoyle4.jpg|Mokk Grey Gargoyle (S Rare)|link=Mokk Grey Gargoyle MokkGreyGargoyle5.jpg|Mokk Grey Gargoyle+ (SS Rare)|link=Mokk Grey Gargoyle nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (S Rare) |link= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (SS Rare) |link= SpiderHunterArana4.jpg|Hunter Arana (S Rare)|link=Spider Hunter Arana SpiderHunterArana5.jpg|Hunter Arana+ (SS Rare)|link=Spider Hunter Arana KunlunMasterIronFist5.jpg|Master Iron Fist (SS Rare) |link=Kunlun Master Iron Fist |-| 91= KunlunMasterIronFist6.jpg|Master Iron Fist+ (U Rare) |link=Kunlun Master Iron Fist AmericanPrideCaptainAmerica5.jpg|Pride Captain America (SS Rare) |link=American Pride Captain America AmericanPrideCaptainAmerica6.jpg|Pride Captain America+ (U Rare) |link=American Pride Captain America ScientificSolutionMrFantastic5.jpg|Solution Mr. Fantastic (SS Rare) |link=Scientific Solution Mr. Fantastic ScientificSolutionMrFantastic6.jpg|Solution Mr. Fantastic+ (U Rare) |link=Scientific Solution Mr. Fantastic DeviousTricksterLoki5.jpg|Trickster Loki (SS Rare) |link=Devious Trickster Loki DeviousTricksterLoki6.jpg|Trickster Loki+ (U Rare) |link=Devious Trickster Loki FerrousHeroIronMan5.jpg|Hero Iron Man (SS Rare) |link=Ferrous Hero Iron Man FerrousHeroIronMan6.jpg|Hero Iron Man+ (U Rare) |link=Ferrous Hero Iron Man MindOverMatterProfessorX5.jpg|Over Matter ProfessorX (SS Rare) |link=Mind Over Matter Professor X MindOverMatterProfessorX6.jpg|Over Matter ProfessorX+ (U Rare) |link=Mind Over Matter Professor X Mephisto5.jpg|Mephisto (SS Rare) |link=Mephisto Mephisto6.jpg|Mephisto+ (U Rare) |link=Mephisto SentinelOfLibertyCaptainAmerica5.jpg|of Liberty Captain America (SS Rare)|link=Sentinel of Liberty Captain America SentinelOfLibertyCaptainAmerica6.jpg|of Liberty Captain America+ (U Rare)|link=Sentinel of Liberty Captain America NexusBeingScarletWitch5.jpg|Being Scarlet Witch (SS Rare) |link=Nexus Being Scarlet Witch |-| 92= NexusBeingScarletWitch6.jpg|Being Scarlet Witch+ (U Rare) |link=Nexus Being Scarlet Witch SmokingGunWinterSoldier5.jpg|Gun Winter Soldier (SS Rare) |link=Smoking Gun Winter Soldier SmokingGunWinterSoldier6.jpg|Gun Winter Soldier+ (U Rare) |link=Smoking Gun Winter Soldier VigilanteMoonKnight5.jpg|Vigilante Moon Knight (SS Rare) |link=Vigilante Moon Knight VigilanteMoonKnight6.jpg|Vigilante Moon Knight (U Rare) |link=Vigilante Moon Knight ConglomerateEmmaFrost5.jpg|Conglomerate Emma Frost (SS Rare) |link=Conglomerate Emma Frost ConglomerateEmmaFrost6.jpg|Conglomerate Emma Frost+ (U Rare) |link=Conglomerate Emma Frost RedeyeGambit5.jpg|Redeye Gambit (SS Rare) |link=Redeye Gambit RedeyeGambit6.jpg|Redeye Gambit+ (U Rare) |link=Redeye Gambit PsychicBladePsylocke5.jpg|Blade Psylocke (SS Rare) |link=Psychic Blade Psylocke PsychicBladePsylocke6.jpg|Blade Psylocke (U Rare) |link=Psychic Blade Psylocke DevourersDaughterGalacta5.jpg|Daughter Galacta (SS Rare) |link=Devourers Daughter Galacta DevourersDaughterGalacta6.jpg|Daughter Galacta+ (U Rare) |link=Devourers Daughter Galacta FirstEditionIronMan5.jpg|Edition Iron Man (SS Rare) |link=First Edition Iron Man FirstEditionIronMan6.jpg|Edition Iron Man+ (U Rare) |link=First Edition Iron Man LibertyOrHonorIronPatriot5.jpg|or Honor Iron Patriot (SS Rare) |link=Liberty or Honor Iron Patriot |-| 93= LibertyOrHonorIronPatriot6.jpg|or Honor Iron Patriot+ (U Rare) |link=Liberty or Honor Iron Patriot EvilIncarnateMisterSinister5.JPG|Incarnate Mister Sinister (SS Rare) |link=Evil Incarnate Mister Sinister EvilIncarnateMisterSinister6.jpg|Incarnate Mister Sinister+ (U Rare) |link=Evil Incarnate Mister Sinister AbracadabraDoctorStrange5.jpg|Abracadabra Doctor Strange (SS Rare) |link=Abracadabra Doctor Strange AbracadabraDoctorStrange6.jpg|Abracadabra Doctor Strange+ (U Rare) |link=Abracadabra Doctor Strange CajunCharmerGambit5.jpg|Charmer Gambit (SS Rare) |link=Cajun Charmer Gambit CajunCharmerGambit6.jpg|Charmer Gambit+ (U Rare) |link=Cajun Charmer Gambit ReadyAimHawkeye5.jpg|Aim... Hawkeye (SS Rare) |link=Ready Aim... Hawkeye ReadyAimHawkeye6.jpg|Aim... Hawkeye+ (U Rare) |link=Ready Aim... Hawkeye MilitantMagneto5.jpg|Militant Magneto (SS Rare) |link=Militant Magneto MilitantMagneto6.jpg|Militant Magneto+ (U Rare) |link=Militant Magneto GirlPowerRogue5.jpg|Power Rogue (SS Rare) |link=Girl Power Rogue GirlPowerRogue6.jpg|Power Rogue+ (U Rare) |link=Girl Power Rogue GodFatherOdin5.jpg|Father Odin (SS Rare) |link=God Father Odin GodFatherOdin6.jpg|Father Odin+ (U Rare) |link=God Father Odin OnPatrolFalcon5.jpg|Patrol Falcon (SS Rare) |link=On Patrol Falcon |-| 94= OnPatrolFalcon6.jpg|Patrol Falcon+ (U Rare) |link=On Patrol Falcon DarkAvengerIronPatriot5.jpg|Avenger Iron Patriot (SS Rare) |link=Dark Avenger Iron Patriot DarkAvengerIronPatriot6.jpg|Avenger Iron Patriot+ (U Rare) |link=Dark Avenger Iron Patriot WeAreLegionLegion5.jpg|are Legion! Legion (SS Rare) |link=We are Legion Legion WeAreLegionLegion6.jpg|are Legion! Legion+ (U Rare) |link=We are Legion Legion ThunderboltAgentVenom5.jpg|Thunderbolt Agent Venom (SS Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Agent Venom ThunderboltAgentVenom6.jpg|Thunderbolt Agent Venom+ (U Rare) |link=Thunderbolt Agent Venom MakluanMasteryMandarin5.jpg|Mastery Mandarin (SS Rare) |link=Makluan Mastery Mandarin MakluanMasteryMandarin6.jpg|Mastery Mandarin+ (U Rare) |link=Makluan Mastery Mandarin ScientificAdventurerGiantMan5.jpg|Adventurer Giant Man (SS Rare) |link=Scientific Adventurer Giant Man ScientificAdventurerGiantMan6.jpg|Adventurer Giant Man+ (U Rare) |link=Scientific Adventurer Giant Man RenegadePunisher5.jpg|Renegade Punisher (SS Rare) |link=Renegade Punisher RenegadePunisher6.jpg|Renegade Punisher+ (U Rare) |link=Renegade Punisher MarauderMisterSinister5.jpg|Marauder Mister Sinister (SS Rare) |link=Marauder Mister Sinister MarauderMisterSinister6.jpg|Marauder Mister Sinister+ (U Rare) |link=Marauder Mister Sinister BeyondGoodandEvilGalactus5.jpg|Good and Evil Galactus (SS Rare) |link=Beyond Good and Evil Galactus |-| 95= BeyondGoodandEvilGalactus6.jpg|Good and Evil Galactus+ (U Rare) |link=Beyond Good and Evil Galactus XForcePsylocke5.jpg|X-Force Psylocke (SS Rare) |link=X-Force Psylocke XForcePsylocke6.jpg|X-Force Psylocke+ (U Rare) |link=X-Force Psylocke TheAccursedMalekith5.jpg|Accursed Malekith (SS Rare) |link=The Accursed Malekith TheAccursedMalekith6.jpg|Accursed Malekith+ (U Rare) |link=The Accursed Malekith DangerousAIDanger5.jpg|AI Danger (SS Rare) |link=Dangerous AI Danger DangerousAIDanger6.jpg|AI Danger+ (U Rare) |link=Dangerous AI Danger OmnipathSupergiant5.jpg|Omnipath Supergiant (SS Rare) |link=Omnipath Supergiant OmnipathSupergiant6.jpg|Omnipath Supergiant+ (U Rare) |link=Omnipath Supergiant ManipulatorEbonyMaw5.jpg|Manipulator Ebony Maw (SS Rare) |link=Manipulator Ebony Maw ManipulatorEbonyMaw6.jpg|Manipulator Ebony Maw+ (U Rare) |link=Manipulator Ebony Maw SightedCrossfire5.jpg|Sighted Crossfire (SS Rare) |link=Sighted Crossfire SightedCrossfire6.jpg|Sighted Crossfire+ (U Rare) |link=Sighted Crossfire FutureFoundationInvisibleWoman5.jpg|Foundation Invisible Woman (SS Rare) |link=Future Foundation Invisible Woman FutureFoundationInvisibleWoman6.jpg|Foundation Invisible Woman+ (U Rare) |link=Future Foundation Invisible Woman HunterKillerMagneto5.jpg|Hunter-Killer Magneto (SS Rare) |link=Hunter-Killer Magneto |-| 96= HunterKillerMagneto6.jpg|Hunter-Killer Magneto+ (U Rare) |link=Hunter-Killer Magneto ReformedWinterSoldier5.jpg|Reformed Winter Soldier (SS Rare)|link=Reformed Winter Soldier ReformedWinterSoldier6.jpg|Reformed Winter Soldier+ (U Rare)|link=Reformed Winter Soldier NewMarvelPhylaVell5.jpg|Marvel Phyla-Vell (SS Rare)|link=New Marvel Phyla-Vell NewMarvelPhylaVell6.jpg|Marvel Phyla-Vell+ (U Rare)|link=New Marvel Phyla-Vell UnstableDoctorOctopus5.jpg|Unstable Doctor Octopus (SS Rare)|link=Unstable Doctor Octopus UnstableDoctorOctopus6.jpg|Unstable Doctor Octopus+ (U Rare)|link=Unstable Doctor Octopus DeceiverMadameHydra5.jpg|Deceiver Madame Hydra (SS Rare)|link=Deceiver Madame Hydra DeceiverMadameHydra6.jpg|Deceiver Madame Hydra+ (U Rare)|link=Deceiver Madame Hydra TheGreatDestroyerGalactus5.jpg|Great Destroyer Galactus (SS Rare)|link=The Great Destroyer Galactus TheGreatDestroyerGalactus6.jpg|Great Destroyer Galactus+ (U Rare)|link=The Great Destroyer Galactus DarkHawkeyeBullseye5.jpg|Hawkeye Bullseye (SS Rare)|link=Dark Hawkeye Bullseye DarkHawkeyeBullseye6.jpg|Hawkeye Bullseye+ (U Rare)|link=Dark Hawkeye Bullseye ClubFearNightmare5.jpg|Fear Nightmare (SS Rare)|link=Club Fear Nightmare ClubFearNightmare6.jpg|Fear Nightmare+ (U Rare)|link=Club Fear Nightmare AwakenedWinterSoldier5.jpg|Awakened Winter Soldier (SS Rare)|link=Awakened Winter Soldier |-| 97= AwakenedWinterSoldier6.jpg|Awakened Winter Soldier+ (U Rare)|link=Awakened Winter Soldier SakaarsonHiroKala5.jpg|Sakaarson Hiro-Kala (SS Rare)|link=Sakaarson Hiro-Kala SakaarsonHiroKala6.jpg|Sakaarson Hiro-Kala+ (U Rare)|link=Sakaarson Hiro-Kala StreetwiseCloak5.jpg|Streetwise Cloak (SS Rare)|link=Streetwise Cloak StreetwiseCloak6.jpg|Streetwise Cloak+ (U Rare)|link=Streetwise Cloak SpacefaringIronMan5.jpg|Spacefaring Iron Man (SS Rare)|link=Spacefaring Iron Man SpacefaringIronMan6.jpg|Spacefaring Iron Man+ (U Rare)|link=Spacefaring Iron Man OmegaTelepathProfessorX5.jpg|Telepath Professor X (SS Rare)|link=Omega Telepath Professor X OmegaTelepathProfessorX6.jpg|Telepath Professor X+ (U Rare)|link=Omega Telepath Professor X DamnationGhostRider5.jpg|Damnation Ghost Rider (SS Rare)|link=Damnation Ghost Rider DamnationGhostRider6.jpg|Damnation Ghost Rider+ (U Rare)|link=Damnation Ghost Rider KuurthJuggernaut5.jpg|Kuurth Juggernaut (SS Rare)|link=Kuurth Juggernaut KuurthJuggernaut6.jpg|Kuurth Juggernaut+ (U Rare)|link=Kuurth Juggernaut GiftedLearnerTaskmaster5.jpg|Learner Taskmaster (SS Rare)|link=Gifted Learner Taskmaster GiftedLearnerTaskmaster6.jpg|Learner Taskmaster+ (U Rare)|link=Gifted Learner Taskmaster ALittleOCDBullseye5.jpg|Little OCD Bullseye (SS Rare)|link=A Little OCD Bullseye |-| 98= ALittleOCDBullseye6.jpg|Little OCD Bullseye+ (U Rare)|link=A Little OCD Bullseye ArcReactorIronMan6.jpg|Reactor Iron Man (U Rare) |link=Arc Reactor Iron Man ArcReactorIronMan7.jpg|Reactor Iron Man+ (Legendary) |link=Arc Reactor Iron Man SapiensSuperiorMagneto6.jpg|Superior Magneto (U Rare) |link=Sapiens Superior Magneto SapiensSuperiorMagneto7.jpg|Superior Magneto+ (Legendary) |link=Sapiens Superior Magneto TheMasterDoctorDoom6.jpg|Master Doctor Doom (U Rare) |link=The Master Doctor Doom TheMasterDoctorDoom7.jpg|Master Doctor Doom+ (Legendary) |link=The Master Doctor Doom ImmortalWeaponIronFist6.jpg|Weapon Iron Fist (U Rare) |link=Immortal Weapon Iron Fist ImmortalWeaponIronFist7.jpg|Weapon Iron Fist+ (Legendary) |link=Immortal Weapon Iron Fist StarSpangledAvengerCaptainAmerica6.jpg|Avenger Captain America (U Rare)|link=Star-Spangled Avenger Captain America StarSpangledAvengerCaptainAmerica7.jpg|Avenger Captain America+ (Legendary)|link=Star-Spangled Avenger Captain America WorldShaperScarletWitch6.jpg|World-Shaper Scarlet Witch (U Rare) |link=World-Shaper Scarlet Witch WorldShaperScarletWitch7.jpg|World-Shaper Scarlet Witch (Legendary) |link=World-Shaper Scarlet Witch XTremePsylocke6.jpg|X-Treme Psylocke (U Rare) |link=X-Treme Psylocke XTremePsylocke7.jpg|X-Treme Psylocke+ (Legendary) |link=X-Treme Psylocke FirstBeingGalactus6.jpg|Being Galactus (U Rare) |link=First Being Galactus |-| 99= FirstBeingGalactus7.jpg|Being Galactus+ (Legendary) |link=First Being Galactus BelieveIronMan6.jpg|Believe Iron Man (U Rare) |link=Believe Iron Man BelieveIronMan7.jpg|Believe Iron Man+ (Legendary) |link=Believe Iron Man BrotherhoodRenegadeMagneto6.jpg|Renegade Magneto (U Rare) |link=Brotherhood Renegade Magneto BrotherhoodRenegadeMagneto7.jpg|Renegade Magneto+ (Legendary) |link=Brotherhood Renegade Magneto AllTooHumanVision6.png|Too Human Vision (U Rare) |link=All Too Human Vision AllTooHumanVision7.jpg|Too Human Vision+ (Legendary) |link=All Too Human Vision KingOfWakandaBlackPanther6.jpg|of Wakanda Black Panther (U Rare) |link=King of Wakanda Black Panther KingOfWakandaBlackPanther7.jpg|of Wakanda Black Panther+ (Legendary) |link=King of Wakanda Black Panther ThunderboltsHawkeye6.jpg|Thunderbolts Hawkeye (U Rare) |link=Thunderbolts Hawkeye ThunderboltsHawkeye7.jpg|Thunderbolts Hawkeye+ (Legendary) |link=Thunderbolts Hawkeye ThanossAssassinGamora6.jpg|Assassin Gamora (U Rare) |link=Thanoss Assassin Gamora ThanossAssassinGamora7.jpg|Assassin Gamora+ (Legendary) |link=Thanoss Assassin Gamora CrookedDoctorMisterSinister6.jpg|Doctor Mister Sinister (U Rare) |link=Crooked Doctor Mister Sinister CrookedDoctorMisterSinister7.jpg|Doctor Mister Sinister+ (Legendary) |link=Crooked Doctor Mister Sinister MutantAvengerScarletWitch6.jpg|Avenger Scarlet Witch (U Rare) |link=Mutant Avenger Scarlet Witch |-| 100= MutantAvengerScarletWitch7.jpg|Avenger Scarlet Witch+ (Legendary) |link=Mutant Avenger Scarlet Witch PowerCosmicDoctorDoom6.jpg|Cosmic Doctor Doom (U Rare) |link=Power Cosmic Doctor Doom PowerCosmicDoctorDoom7.jpg|Cosmic Doctor Doom+ (Legendary) |link=Power Cosmic Doctor Doom YoungDragonIronFist6.jpg|Dragon Iron Fist (U Rare) |link=Young Dragon Iron Fist YoungDragonIronFist7.jpg|Dragon Iron Fist+ (Legendary) |link=Young Dragon Iron Fist ThiefofOrleansGambit6.jpg|of Orleans Gambit (U Rare) |link=Thief of Orleans Gambit ThiefofOrleansGambit7.jpg|of Orleans Gambit+ (Legendary) |link=Thief of Orleans Gambit FirstFamilyInvisibleWoman6.jpg|Family Invisible Woman (U Rare) |link=First Family Invisible Woman FirstFamilyInvisibleWoman7.jpg|Family Invisible Woman+ (Legendary) |link=First Family Invisible Woman MistressDeath6.jpg|Mistress Death (U Rare) |link=Mistress Death MistressDeath7.jpg|Mistress Death+ (Legendary) |link=Mistress Death ArcanePowerEnchantress6.jpg|Power Enchantress (U Rare) |link=Arcane Power Enchantress ArcanePowerEnchantress7.jpg|Power Enchantress+ (Legendary) |link=Arcane Power Enchantress MartyrPhylaVell6.jpg|Martyr Phyla-Vell (U Rare) |link=Martyr Phyla-Vell MartyrPhylaVell7.jpg|Martyr Phyla-Vell+ (Legendary) |link=Martyr Phyla-Vell CabalLoki6.jpg|Cabal Loki (U Rare) |link=Cabal Loki |-| 101= CabalLoki7.jpg|Cabal Loki+ (Legendary) |link=Cabal Loki OddsFavorMeDomino6.jpg|Favor Me Domino (U Rare) |link=Odds Favor Me Domino OddsFavorMeDomino7.jpg|Favor Me Domino+ (Legendary) |link=Odds Favor Me Domino CommanderAbigail6.jpg|Commander Abigail (U Rare) |link=Commander Abigail CommanderAbigail7.jpg|Commander Abigail+ (Legendary) |link=Commander Abigail DeadpoolCorpsDeadpool6.jpg|Corps Deadpool (U Rare) |link=Deadpool Corps Deadpool DeadpoolCorpsDeadpool7.jpg|Corps Deadpool+ (Legendary) |link=Deadpool Corps Deadpool OtherworlderPsylocke6.jpg|Otherworlder Psylocke (U Rare) |link=Otherworlder Psylocke OtherworlderPsylocke7.jpg|Otherworlder Psylocke+ (Legendary) |link=Otherworlder Psylocke PhoenixFireEmmaFrost6.jpg|Fire Emma Frost (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Fire Emma Frost PhoenixFireEmmaFrost7.jpg|Fire Emma Frost+ (Legendary) |link=Phoenix Fire Emma Frost OutOfControlElectro6.jpg|of Control Electro (U Rare) |link=Out of Control Electro OutOfControlElectro7.png|of Control Electro+ (Legendary) |link=Out of Control Electro SkrullHostageElektra6.jpg|Hostage Elektra (U Rare)|link=Skrull Hostage Elektra SkrullHostageElektra7.jpg|Hostage Elektra+ (Legendary)|link=Skrull Hostage Elektra InfinitePowerThanos6.jpg|Power Thanos (U Rare) |link=Infinite Power Thanos |-| 102= InfinitePowerThanos7.jpg|Power Thanos+ (Legendary) |link=Infinite Power Thanos BeMineEmmaFrost6.jpg|Mine Emma Frost (U Rare)|link=Be Mine Emma Frost BeMineEmmaFrost7.jpg|Mine Emma Frost+ (Legendary)|link=Be Mine Emma Frost FrankenCastlePunisher6.jpg|Franken-Castle Punisher (U Rare)|link=Franken-Castle Punisher FrankenCastlePunisher7.jpg|Franken-Castle Punisher+ (Legendary)|link=Franken-Castle Punisher NamelessWraith6.jpg|Nameless Wraith (U Rare)|link=Nameless Wraith NamelessWraith7.jpg|Nameless Wraith+ (Legendary)|link=Nameless Wraith FuturistMisterSinister6.jpg|Futurist Mister Sinister (U Rare)|link=Futurist Mister Sinister FuturistMisterSinister7.jpg|Futurist Mister Sinister+ (Legendary)|link=Futurist Mister Sinister UpThroughtheRanksMariaHill6.jpg|Through the Ranks Maria Hill (U Rare)|link=Up Through the Ranks Maria Hill nocard.jpg|Through the Ranks Maria Hill+ (Legendary)|link=Up Through the Ranks Maria Hill ArmyofOneRonin6.jpg|of One Ronin (U Rare)|link=Army of One Ronin ArmyofOneRonin7.jpg|of One Ronin+ (Legendary)|link=Army of One Ronin RoninHawkeye6.jpg|Ronin Hawkeye (U Rare)|link=Ronin Hawkeye RoninHawkeye7.jpg|Ronin Hawkeye+ (Legendary)|link=Ronin Hawkeye DefenderofWakandaBlackPanther6.jpg|of Wakanda Black Panther (U Rare)|link=Defender of Wakanda Black Panther |-| 103= DefenderofWakandaBlackPanther7.jpg|of Wakanda Black Panther+ (Legendary)|link=Defender of Wakanda Black Panther MightyLeaderIronMan6.jpg|Leader Iron Man (U Rare)|link=Mighty Leader Iron Man MightyLeaderIronMan7.jpg|Leader Iron Man+ (Legendary)|link=Mighty Leader Iron Man SleeperSharonCarter6.jpg|Sleeper Sharon Carter (U Rare)|link=Sleeper Sharon Carter nocard.jpg|Sleeper Sharon Carter+ (Legendary)|link=Sleeper Sharon Carter WhatIfGambit6.jpg|If? Gambit (U Rare)|link=What If Gambit WhatIfGambit7.jpg|If? Gambit+ (Legendary)|link=What If Gambit nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (U Rare) |link= nocard.jpg|(Unknown Card) (Legendary) |link= FormerEnemiesIronMan7.jpg|Enemies Iron Man (Legendary) |link=Former Enemies Iron Man FormerEnemiesIronManAndCaptainAmerica8.jpg|Enemies Iron Man & Captain America+ (U Legendary) |link=Former Enemies Iron Man FigureheadIronMan7.jpg|Figurehead Iron Man (Legendary) |link=Figurehead Iron Man FigureheadIronMan8.jpg|Figurehead Iron Man+ (U Legendary) |link=Figurehead Iron Man AmericanWayCaptainAmerica7.jpg|Way Captain America (Legendary) |link=American Way Captain America AmericanWayCaptainAmerica8.jpg|Way Captain America+ (U Legendary) |link=American Way Captain America ChildKillerThanos7.jpg|Child-Killer Thanos (Legendary) |link=Child-Killer Thanos |-| 104= ChildKillerThanos8.jpg|Child-Killer Thanos+ (U Legendary) |link=Child-Killer Thanos FigureheadIronPatriot7.jpg|Figurehead Iron Patriot (Legendary)|link=Figurehead Iron Patriot FigureheadIronPatriot8.jpg|Figurehead Iron Patriot+ (U Legendary)|link=Figurehead Iron Patriot ReawakeningThor7.jpg|Reawakening Thor (Legendary)|link=Reawakening Thor ReawakeningThor8.jpg|Reawakening Thor+ (U Legendary)|link=Reawakening Thor WhiteCrownJeanGrey6.jpg|Crown Jean Grey (U Rare) |link=White Crown Jean Grey WhiteCrownJeanGrey7.jpg|Crown Jean Grey+ (Legendary) |link=White Crown Jean Grey SurvivalOfTheFittestApocalypse6.jpg|of the Fittest Apocalyupse (U Rare)|link=Survival of the Fittest Apocalypse SurvivalOfTheFittestApocalypse7.png|of the Fittest Apocalyupse+ (Legendary)|link=Survival of the Fittest Apocalypse LawfulIntentionIronMan6.jpg|Intention Iron Man (U Rare) |link=Lawful Intention Iron Man LawfulIntentionIronMan7.jpg|Intention Iron Man+ (Legendary) |link=Lawful Intention Iron Man PhoenixDefenderDrStrange6.jpg|Defender Dr. Strange (U Rare) |link=Phoenix Defender Dr. Strange PhoenixDefenderDrStrange7.jpg|Defender Dr. Strange+ (Legendary) |link=Phoenix Defender Dr. Strange AncestralPowerMandarin6.jpg|Power Mandarin (U Rare)|link=Ancestral Power Mandarin AncestralPowerMandarin7.jpg|Power Mandarin+ (Legendary)|link=Ancestral Power Mandarin